Rise of the Necroking
by Halomaniac117
Summary: After PP. While exploring the Ghost Zone Danny, Sam, and Tucker find a strange temple. Inside they learn of an ancient evil that was sealed away long ago. Now it is up to them with the help of a mysterious ghost raven that has taken a liking to Danny to seal the evil away again before Amity Park is no more. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful patrol through the Ghost Zone and Danny was getting ready to head back home with his two friends. Many things had changed since the Disasteroid. For one Danny and Sam had finally become a couple and Tucker had made quite a bit of money on their part. Since revealing he was Danny Phantom things had quieted down. The media and press were backing off, realizing that even though he is a superhero, he is also a teen in high school and he needs his privacy. Danny had also become more confident and decided to try out for the football team, and became one of Casper High's best Running Backs. All that running from Dash had helped. His grades had also improved, going from C's and D's, to A's and B's.

Sam had changed too. She was a regular vegetarian now, but still got on Tucker's back about meat. Her look hasn't changed other than the purple strand of hair she had now and the fact she doesn't wear her ponytail anymore, at Danny's suggestion. Tucker was the only one of the three that hadn't changed one bit. He was still the tech geek they love, and he was somehow still mayor. But, Amity Park's tourism had increased with him in office due to the fact that his best friend had saved the world.

Home didn't change much, except Cujo the ghost dog was now the family pet. Cujo had decided to visit Danny one Saturday morning and was almost blasted by his dad, luckily his dad still couldn't figure out when he's holding the ecto-blaster backwards. Cujo took an instant liking to Jazz, but it took time for him to warm up to his parents. The Guys In White had given the family or more accurately Danny, control of all of Vlad's wealth and assets making Danny the richest teen in the world. But most of the money went to charities and Danny was holding onto the assets until he decided what to do with them.

All in all, life was good. Aside from the Box Ghost's annoyance.

"Okay dude, we've passed Skulker's Island that wraps up this patrol of the GZ. Ready to head home?" Tucker asked from the Specter Speeder.

"Yep, nothing to report as note worthy. What about you Sam?" Danny asked over the Fenton Phones.

"Sure am. Were still on for our date right, clueless?" Sam replied.

Danny smirked at the pet name Sam had given him.

"We sure are Sammy, we just have to go through the portal and that's a wrap."

Tucker groaned, he hated it when Danny and Sam flirted. Suddenly, the radar pick up something. "Hey guys, we just got something on the radar about a mile to the northeast. Can't make it out, wanna check it out?" He asked.

"Well we should just to be safe. But then we go back, I'm not letting a ghost ruin another date. One that hasn't even started yet for that matter." Danny said as he changed directions and headed off towards the anomaly.

* * *

"What...the...heck?"

The three teens were amazed at the sight before them. The anomaly turned out to be a strange looking temple on a huge chunk of floating rock, the tops of the stone walls had strange looking gargoyles that almost looked demonic in nature. Two giant stone doors barred the way in, and a strange looking lock sealed it tight.

"Well we checked it out, now let's go." Tucker said scared out of his wits.

"Stop being a baby Tuck. Whatever this place is it sure is locked up tight." Sam said as she approached the huge doors. She looked closely at the lock. What she could make out helped her confirm that this was a very complex lock. Four thick chains came out of the sides one to each corner of the two doors, and a hand print indentation was carved into the front. "Well we're here we should go in don't you think Danny?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, my gut is telling me to go against it but if we don't then this would have been a waste of time." Danny said.

"Well why don't you place your hand on the lock maybe it'll open."

Danny nodded and walked over to the lock. Placing his hand on the lock he waited, but nothing happened. Instinctively he started flowing energy into his hand and into the lock. The next thing they knew, the chains were being pulled outwards and the lock fell to the ground. The doors opened slowly and a blast of ghostly mist made it's way out.

"Well let's go."

* * *

As they walked through the long hallway, they were getting more and more uneasy. Along the walls, there were statues of skeletons holding lanterns that had a green fire. They could hear the sound of their own steps as they made their way to the central chamber.

Danny's gut was still telling him to turn back, but his head was telling him to find out what this place is. He was a little freaked out by this place, but all the time he and Sam had been friends he had found Gothic stuff cool. He even went as far as to dress up like a goth on April Fool's day to surprise Sam. She said that goth actually suited him. Breaking out of his thoughts when Sam grabbed his shoulder Danny looked up to see they had reached the central chamber of the temple.

More demonic gargoyles lined the top of the circular room. Walking in they noticed something in the center of the room. Moving closer they saw that it was a staff of some kind. It looked like the main part of the staff was made out of a human spine and at the top there was a skeletal hand holding tightly onto a black gem. What was out of place was the stone raven perched on the top.

"That thing is creepy looking." Tucker said as he moved closer and looked at the raven. Not sensing any danger Tucker was about to touch the raven when it started crow at him.

"Caw caw caw."


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker fell backwards in shock, landing on his back at Danny and Sam's feet. "What in the world? It's alive?"

"Well about as "alive" as a ghost can be Tuck." Danny sarcastically said to his friend as he helped him up.

"You know what I mean dude." Tucker said.

Danny just smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the raven. The raven was busy cleaning it's feathers and didn't see the white haired teen. Looking up, it looked at Danny and slightly tilted it's head, giving out a confused caw. Danny studied the ghostly bird; it's feathers were black and it had black eyes but he could make out a slight hint of red too. It had a dim white ghostly glow that made it's feathers shine. Danny felt that the raven was studying him as well.

While Danny was looking at the raven, Sam was studying some strange markings on the staff. The markings looked a bit like Hebrew script she had seen, but her mind told her it was older. It looked as if it predates any known writing style. "Hey Tuck can you take some pictures of these markings and the staff. I want to see if an old friend of my dad's who's an expert on stuff like this can help." Sam said. Tucker nodded and began taking pictures. Sam looked at the black gem in the skeletal hand. It had no shine and was looked like a raw gem. Sam saw when she looked through it that there was something near the wall of the room. Walking over she gasped at the sight.

In some sort of thrown there was a body that looked as if it had stopped in mid-decomposition; It's skin was all wrinkled and wrapped tightly around the bones and any remaining muscle, it's nose looked as if it had caved in and skin had wormed it's way into the body's eye sockets. It's teeth were all visible and the lips were long gone. A long white beard covered it's face, but patches of hair were missing along with patches of hair on it's head. The robes it wore were all tattered and ripped. The colors were no longer recognizable. The style resembled a dark, evil version of the Pope's robes. A heavy, thick necklace that covered the shoulders down to the waist was on the body. But what scared Sam was the crown it was wearing. It was like a metal and bone crown with an Ox skull on top.

It was only then she saw that the body was bound to the thrown in chains. Sam wanted to just walk away from the body, but when she tried to move she found that she couldn't. Then fear took it's hold when she saw the pale mist enter the body's mouth and eyes, and then it started to move.

* * *

The raven had flown off of the staff and onto the ground and began to walk around Danny, looking at him. Danny sensed no danger towards him and his friends by this bird, if it was an enemy it would have attacked him already. He was surprised when the raven suddenly flew off of the ground and onto his shoulder. When it landed, Danny felt a surge of energy go through out his body. He then saw images in his head.

_He saw a bearded man that looked like a corpse holding the bone staff, he then saw people binding the man to a thrown in chains. He saw images of destruction and the dead rising and fighting humans and ghosts. Then he saw a raven with red eyes fly at him._

Danny fell to his knees and out of breath. Tucker was already at his side, his mouth was moving but all Danny heard was a ringing deep in his ears. As it began to stop, he got to his feet and put a hand to his head.

"Oh man, what was that just now?"

"What was what dude? Once that raven landed on your shoulder you fell down, what happened?" Tucker asked. Danny saw the flashes of the images and came to a realization.

"Tucker we have to get out of here!" Danny practically ordered. All he got was a confused look from Tucker.

"Why?"

"Because, this place isn't meant to keep people from getting in. It's meant to keep something from getting out."

Tucker was still confused but if Danny was right then they should leave. "Okay man we'll go. Let's just go back to the Specter Speeder and we'll..."

"Wait where's Sam?" Danny asked as he looked around. He then felt the familiar chill of his ghost sense and turned to see some living corpse walking towards a fear stricken Sam.

* * *

Sam was so scared. Ghosts she could handle, but a zombie was pushing it. She couldn't move or cry out for help as the creature began to reach for her. The monster was suddenly blasted to the side crashing into it's thrown. She fell to the ground and grabbed her chest as if to check if her heart was still beating.

"Don't you DARE touch her! You undead freak!" Danny yelled.

Tucker ran up to Sam and put her arm over his neck and began to carry her away. "Sam are you alright?" he asked.

Tucker sat Sam down by the staff as she began to take some deep breaths. "Y-Yeah I'm alright. What the heck is that thing?"

"I don't know and Danny doesn't care, but he is going to kick it's butt."

A loud crash brought them out of their conversation when they saw Danny push himself out of the wall.

* * *

Danny was having a hard time with his opponent. This thing was tougher than Pariah Dark, but Danny had a few new tricks up his sleeve. As he got his footing he saw the creature hold out it's hand at the staff. The staff began to move and suddenly flew into it's hand.

'Well time to try out one of my new attacks.' Danny thought as he began to flow his energy into his hands. With the help of his parents, Danny was able to get better control of his energy and found he could mold it into different forms. Concentrating he began to make what he called his ecto blades. Two blades made out of pure ecto energy formed in his hands as he flew at the creature. The creature held up his staff and blocked Danny's attack. Danny began swinging his blades and using the martial arts his mom had taught him. Kicking, slashing, and blocking Danny jumped back as the creature tried to uppercut him with it's staff. Danny reformed his blades and focused his ice powers into one of his hands. Slamming his hands together he formed a giant spinning disk of ice pulsing with his energy. Danny then threw the disk at the creature making a direct hit and freezing it in place.

Danny found that if he flowed his energy separately into his ice powers, then it would reinforce the ice with solid ectoplasm. The result green colored ice. Making his way over to Sam and Tucker he knelled down to see it they were both alright. But the creature suddenly broke free of the ice, causing the energy infused within to blow them all back. Pushing themselves up, they saw the creature beginning to walk towards them. Danny was almost to his feet when his friends screamed out his name.

"DANNY!" Looking at them he saw that they were being held by to green skeleton hands. That's what really caused Danny to get mad. His green eyes began to glow brighter then they ever have before. Standing up he turned to face the creature.

"Nobody threatens my friends and gets AWAY WITH IT!" Danny yelled in anger. The next thing anybody knew, Danny shot two beams of green ecto energy from his eyes enveloping the creature in the full blast. The creature screamed in pain as it was hit with raw energy. The blast was so powerful that when Danny stopped all that was left of the creature was it's staff and a pile of ashes.

* * *

The two hands that were holding Sam and Tucker vanished releasing them. They saw that Danny was on his hands and knees and in his human form, rushing over they each put an arm over their shoulders and lifted him up.

Danny moaned in pain and exhaustion as he was being carried out of the building. Sam and Tucker almost dropped him when the building began to shake and crumble. Making it to the Speeder, Tucker put it into overdrive as they raced away from the building that was now rubble. Sam had taken Danny to the back room and eased him onto the cot. She began to stroke her hand through his hair as he came out of his weak state.

"Well it looks like we might have to reschedule that date now, huh?"

Sam just smiled as she leaned down and kissed him, glad that he was alright.

As the Speeder flew towards the Fenton portal a cawing could be heard as the raven landed on the head of one of the destroyed gargoyles. Looking at the Speeder fly off the raven flapped it's wings and followed. None saw the bone staff sticking out of the rubble as the gem began to pulse like a heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing at all except my own characters and the plot of the story itself. I say this because I will be using the name of an actual person/people in this chapter and onwards. Okay now on to chapter 3. :)**

* * *

The Specter Speeder landed in the lab of the Fenton Works building as the three teens walked out. The images of the event from earlier were still fresh in their minds especially Danny's. The images he saw when that raven landed on his shoulder wouldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he tried. But his mood quickly changed when he heard barking at the top of the stairs. When they reached the family room a small green lump of fur tackled Danny to the ground and began to lick his face.

"Cujo down boy. Down. I'm glad to see you too." Danny said as he tried to push the puppy off of him. Cujo then remembered Tucker and Sam were with Danny as he turned and tackled Sam to the couch and began to like her face before running after Tucker who didn't want to be the ghost dog's next victim. Losing interest Cujo jumped onto Sam's lap and laid down. Sam giggled at the dog's when his tail began to tickle her stomach whenever she pet him.

Tucker finally unlocked the bathroom door and saw Cujo on Sam's lap. Walking over and sitting down on the far end of the couch, he saw Cujo lift up his head and look at him before lowering it and start to snuggle into Sam's lap. Danny was the last to sit down. Handing a soda to each of them he sat next to Sam and turned on the TV. He found the local news was on and they were about to start their new ghost report segment.

"Wonder what happened here while we were gone." Danny said before sipping his soda.

"Now it's time for ghost report. Local hero Danny Phantom has had no major ghost battles as of late. The ghost known as the Box Ghost caused a very small delay in traffic today while trying to save a cardboard box that was in the middle of the highway. As per Mayor Tucker Foley's instructions, "If you see the Box Ghost, just ignore him, or give him a box, then he'll leave.". That's it for ghost report up next sports."

Danny changed the channel until he found a movie, he thought that a movie would put their minds at ease. They had the house to themselves tonight. His parents were out of town for the week to attend a ghost expose dedicated to them and their family. So his sister Jazz was looking after things. Right now though she was on a date with her new boyfriend Blake. So it was going to be a quiet evening, during a commercial Danny went and popped some Popcorn and grabbed three more sodas.

Everything was peaceful, when Sam's phone rang.

"Hello...Hey dad...Yeah we just got back...Wait...Really...He's coming to visit...Yeah...Yeah I'll make sure mom will be nice to him...Okay...See you soon...Bye." Sam hung up and groaned. Danny and Tucker looked at each other then back at Sam.

"So what was that about if you don't mind me asking." Danny said. Sam turned her head and sighed.

"My uncle is coming to visit." She said.

The two boys were now really confused, why would Sam be so moody about her uncle coming?

"So? From what we heard, all we know is that your mom doesn't care for him."

Sam laughed. "Doesn't care for. My mom hates my uncle, mostly because he's the reason that I went goth."

"He's the reason you went goth? What do you mean who is he?" Tucker asked. Sam just stared at him in disbelief.

"Really Tuck? Okay I'll give you three hints as to who my uncle is. First, we're both goth or Gothic. Second, he's a musician. And third, his last name is Manson."

Tucker was stumped but Danny wasn't it only took him a few seconds to figure it out.

"Sam. Are you saying that..." She stopped him from saying the name.

"Okay I give up. Who is it?"

Sam shock her head and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Tuck my uncle is Marilyn Manson."

* * *

Danny was running through complete darkness unable to go ghost. The images from earlier suddenly flashed around him, one after another they just kept coming. Then he heard a raven with red eyes fly into him.

Danny shot up in his bed drenched in sweat and panting. It was all in his head and that was the worst part. The images were stuck in his mind constantly looping over and over again. Cujo walked up to Danny and began to lick some sweat off of his face. Patting him on the head, Danny laid his head back down and Cujo returned to his spot at the foot of his bed.

Danny laid there thinking. These nightmares were going to be a problem if he didn't do something. He thought maybe he should talk to Jazz, she could probable help and there was Clockwork. But what he needed right now was sleep. Slowly he closed his eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Danny got almost no sleep last night and to make matters worse it was a Monday. He didn't hate school, he hated the beginning of a new week. Danny went through his normal routine; Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth, grab thermos just to be safe, say goodbye to Cujo, meet up with Sam and Tucker, kiss Sam good morning, go to class.

After leaving the house though the portal opened and the raven from the temple walked through. After looking at it's new surroundings, the ghost bird flew up the stairs and saw Cujo on the couch. Walking over the ghost raven and the ghost dog began studying each other. But Cujo sensed no danger and began barking at the bird as if he were talking. The raven cawed back as Cujo jumped onto the couch and pulled open the blind just in time to see Danny transform and fly off.

The raven cawed as if it was thanking Cujo, before it turned intangible and phased through the window and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny flew through the air on his way to school, letting the cool breeze pass around his body. Flying had always relaxed him, it helped clear his mind and right now his mind needed some serious cleaning. Seeing Sam and Tucker he landed and changed back. Walking down the sidewalk he called out their names.

"Morning Tuck, morning Sam." Danny said as he gave Sam a small kiss. "Morning Danny, how you feeling you look really tired." Sam said as they started off to school. Danny groaned. "I am tired, nightmares about yesterday all night."

"Have you thought about talking to Jazz?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded. "I also thought about maybe talking with Clockwork too. If anyone other than Jazz can help, it's him."

"So Sam anymore news about your uncle?" Danny asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, mom's not to happy about it, but Grandma said if she wasn't nice then she would cut her out of the will." Sam giggled the look on her mom's face.

"I still cant believe that your uncle is Marilyn Manson." Tucker said.

"Well at least it's not Ted Nugent. That guy is everything you hate."

Tucker laughed and Sam playfully punched Danny in the arm as they got to Casper High.

Off in the distance the raven observed the way Danny acted around the other two people it had met in the temple. Concluding that those two were important to him, the ghost bird continued to the school.

* * *

"Okay everyone take your seats." Mr. Lancer told his class. "Today we are going to be learning about the poets of Italy."

Danny had just pulled out his notebook when his ghost sense went off. It was then that everyone heard a pecking noise on the window, Danny was slightly shocked to see that it was the raven from the temple.

"Lord of the Flies. What is that pecking?" Mr. Lancer said before noticing the raven pecking at the window. He was about to stand up and try to scare the bird away, but Danny was already at the window. "Mr. Fenton what are you doing?"

"Oh Sorry Mr. Lancer, but my ghost sense went off and anyways if it was here to attack me then it would have already." Danny told his teacher.

Turning back to the window Danny unlocked it and slid it open. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Danny asked the bird and getting a caw from it. Holding out his arm the bird climbed onto his arm and pulled it into the room. The rest of the class was confused by the sight, Sam and Tucker couldn't believe that the bird had followed them back from the Ghost Zone.

"Hey Fenton what's with the bird?" Dash asked but Danny wasn't paying attention.

Danny felt a connection to this bird ever since the event at the temple. But he didn't know what it was. He suddenly felt that same surge of energy go through his body as more images filled his head. But this time he heard voices.

_He saw the creature he fought at the temple being imprisoned, a figure called it "Necroking", He saw the raven perched on the staff another figure calling it "Wraith", Then the image of the red eyed raven flying at him like before._

Danny came out of his trans like state and looked at the bird.

"Wraith. That's your name right, it's Wraith." Danny asked the bird. The raven cawed and bobbed it's head up and down.

All was silent until Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "Well then...uh...right now back to work class. Mr. Fenton please put your bird outside so we can begin."

"Oh uh right." Danny managed to say as he placed Wraith outside. "Now stay there until Lunch, Tucker, Sam, and I will be outside soon okay." Wraith cawed and bobbed his head again telling Danny that he understood. Closing the window and returning to his seat, class continued but Danny, Sam, and Tucker's minds kept wandering back to the raven Wraith.

* * *

It was finally Lunch, the time of day where students could relax and talk with friends. But for Danny it was time to tell his friends about his latest vision. As the three friends walked outside they started looking for Wraith, but couldn't find him. 'Must have gone to look for something to eat too.' Danny thought as he sat down at one of the tables. Sam was about to sit when she was pushed out of the way and to the ground.

Looking up, Sam got really irritated to see that it was Paulina trying to flirt with Danny again. "Hi Danny." The Latino girl said to her "crush" seductively. But before Danny or Sam could say anything, Wraith flew strait a Paulina crowing angrily at her and flapping his wings in her face. Paulina ran off screaming, when she was far away Wraith calmed down and walked to the side of the table and cleaned his feathers.

After helping Sam up, the three of them started laughing at what happened.

"Wow did you see Paulina run. That's why I don't wear heels. Thanks Wraith." Sam said as she grabbed her piece of cornbread. "Here you hungry?" Wraith cawed and began to peck and nibble at the piece of food in front of him. After they got all the laughs out Danny started to tell them about his latest vision.

"Wow Danny that's something and that thing about the Necroking. Just wow." Sam said remembering her encounter with the Necroking. Seeing that she was becoming uncomfortable, Danny placed his hand on her's and stroked his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Well maybe we should go talk to Clockwork after school, I don't have practice today so I'm free."

"My uncle wont be here until Wednesday, so I'm free too."

"Nothing needs immediate attention at city hall, so I'm also free."

"Okay so after school we'll go see Clockwork about this whole Necroking thing." Danny said. Finishing their lunches the group walked back to the school. Danny told Wraith to wait at the front for them at the front of the school. Sam had also gotten a phone call from her dad to tell her that his friend from collage had arrived, so they adjusted their plan so they could ask him about the markings and the staff. Things were getting more difficult but they had always made it through. Exiting the cafeteria they headed to class and to finish up this stressful Monday.

* * *

Deep in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork looked at one of his portals and frowned as he changed between his three forms.

"Well for the first time ever, I can honestly say that I did not see this coming."


	5. Chapter 5

The day was finally over and the students began to pour out the doors ready to head home or to hang out. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stepped out of the school and started walking down the street. Before they got ten feet from the school, Wraith swooped down and landed on Danny's shoulder. Danny didn't mind it until he felt Wraith digging around in his hair.

"What are you doing Wraith?" Danny asked. But he got his answer when he pulled his beak out with what looked like a glowing green bug.

"Okay that's gross dude." Tucker said as Wraith ate the thing from Danny's hair.

"Oh that's nothing big. I always get a few Ectomites in my hair when I'm in the Ghost Zone." Danny said as Wraith pulled out another bug and swallowed it.

"Ectomites?"

"They're bugs made out of ectoplasm, sorta like ghost bugs. They don't last long outside of the Ghost Zone, only about an hour or so." Danny explained.

Sam decided to change the topic. "Okay, other then the fact that Danny has ghost bugs in his hair, we should get to the Nasty Burger and meet with Professor Hardin about those markings and that staff." She said. Both of the boys nodded.

"Yeah, but let's stop by Fenton Works and drop off our stuff first, plus I want to ask Jazz for some help on these visions about the Necroking." Danny told his friends.

"That's a good idea, she's part of the team and has as much a right to know about this." Sam said.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Danny's house. Opening the door, Danny was almost tackled by Cujo again but Jazz showed up and picked Cujo up before he got the chance to lick Danny's face off for the hundredth time.

"Sorry little bro, he was in my room with me and...well sometimes I forget he's a ghost." Jazz said as she held the ghost puppy in her arms.

"Ruff."

Jazz then noticed Wraith. "Hey Danny, what's with the raven?"

Danny had forgotten that Wraith was still on his shoulder. "Oh right. Jazz this is Wraith. He's a ghost raven we found on patrol, he's kinda taken a liking to me."

Wraith surprised Danny when he flew off his shoulder and landed on the coffee table, at the same time Cujo jumped out of Jazz's arms and sat on the floor in front of Wraith.

"Ruff ruff ruff."

"Caw caw caw."

The two ghosts went on as if they were having a conversation with one another.

"Huh, I guess Wraith and Cujo can understand each other. Who knew?." Danny said while the two ghosts kept "talking". Danny then remembered that he needed to tell Jazz about his visions.

"Hey Jazz, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Danny turned and looked at Sam and Tucker. "It's kind of a Psychology thing." He noticed that Jazz had raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, let's just go up to my room, okay." She said to her brother. Danny never really asked to talk to her about something psychological. The only time that he did was after the whole evil future self thing.

Danny nodded and the two headed up to her room.

* * *

Danny didn't come into his sister's room much, except when he needed her help. Walking over to her bed he sat down, he then noticed that there was a photo of her and Blake on the desk. Danny smiled, ever since Jazz had met Blake she wasn't the "there's alway a psychological answer to everything" type of person she normally was. After he and their parents first met him, Blake was practically family at that point. He had become interested right away with the whole Ghost hunting thing and he soon became a member of Team Phantom after he showed up at a battle with Technus and sucked him into a thermos. Danny and Blake got along great. Blake treats Danny like a little brother and Danny sees him as his older brother. Blake looked alot like Danny, only he was a little taller than Dash and his hair wasn't as messy as his. He had Dash's build too, but he was smart, like Jazz level smart. He also has a soul patch that's hardly visible.

Danny was brought back to reality when Jazz grabbed the chair from her desk.

"Okay Danny, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

* * *

After Danny told her about the Necroking and the visions, Jazz sat back in her chair. Danny knew that look she had on. Right now she was going over everything that she was just told. Leaning in she took a deep breath.

"That's some crazy stuff there Danny. Right now I don't really have an answer for you. But, I'll do a little more looking at my notes and give you the best advice I can tonight, that sound okay?"

Danny was a little disappointed, but this was some crazy stuff to take in. "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for listening at least." He said as they stood up. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll make it through this we always do." Jazz said. Danny smiled at her and nodded. The two headed down stairs and saw that Cujo had fallen asleep on Sam's lap again, Tucker was on his PDA as usual, and Wraith was on the TV cleaning his feathers. Sam saw them as gentaly pick Cujo up and off her lap. She set the still sleeping dog on the couch and walked over. Tucker got up too and Wraith flew to Danny's shoulder again.

"So you ready to go to the Nasty Burger and meet with Professor Hardin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah let's not keep him waiting, bye Jazz we'll be back soon." Danny said as they walked out the door. After they left Jazz walked back up to her room and grabbed her notes. She took them back down and sat on the couch next to Cujo and began to look over them.


	6. Chapter 6

When Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Wraith arrived at the Nasty Burger they were greeted by a man who looked to be in his mid-fifties, and wore a suit that almost resembled Vlad's, he had a thick brown beard and hair, and a pair of glasses were in his front pocket.

"Hello, you must be Jeremy and Pamela's daughter, Samantha right?" The man asked

"Yeah that's me, but please call me Sam. These are my friends Danny and Tucker." Sam said as the three of them shook the man's hand.

"Pleased to meet you all. I'm Professor Robert Hardin, I was told you wanted me to look at some pictures of markings you found." Hardin asked.

"Yeah, I thought you might be able to help considering your an expert on ancient writings and such."

Hardin smiled. "Well let's go in and see if I can help."

Sam and Tucker walked in with Hardin, but Danny stayed behind and told Wraith to stay where he was until he came out. Wraith cawed and flew to a tree branch as Danny walked in.

* * *

After getting a booth and ordering some drinks, Hardin asked if he could look at the pictures. Tucker pulled out some paper copies he made and handed them to the Professor. Hardin put on his glasses and began looking through them. Hardin had just finished looking when their drinks came.

"Well you have quite the find there, what you have here are symbols of the Necronian Empire." He said as he took a sip from his drink.

"The Necronian Empire? Who were they?" Danny asked.

"The Necronian Empire was believed to have once spanned the world. They believed that death was the true path to eternal life and from that belief some dabbled in the art of Necromancy." Hardin explained. That last word caught Sam's attention.

"Necromancy? Isn't that the magical art of bringing the dead back to life?" Hardin nodded.

"To be more exact it is the art of using the souls of the dead to control bodies of dead people or animals. But that's beside the point. The truth is that not much is known about the Necronian Empire, there isn't a lot of information on them. The fact that you even found something from that time is pure luck."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were disappointed, they had hoped that they would have found out more, but finding out that the Necroking could be an ancient Necromancer made sense.

"Well thanks for the help Professor now that we know what that staff might have been used for we can be more careful if we see it again." Danny said as they all finished their drinks and stood up.

"It was my pleasure, Danny and tell your parents not everyone thought they were crazy. Now I should be getting back to Harvard, it was nice meeting you all. If I find out anything else that can help I'll let you know."

"Thanks Professor, have a good trip back." Sam said as they paid and left.

"I will and Danny my son asked me if he could have an autograph." Hardin joked before pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

* * *

"Well now that we know what we might be dealing with we should go see Clockwork and ask about the Necroking." Danny said as they walked over to the tree Wraith was still in. Flying onto Danny's shoulder Wraith began to dig in Danny's hair for more Ectomites. As they started heading back to Fenton Works, their minds went back to what the Professor said about the Necronian Empire.

'If The Necroking really is an ancient Necromancer then the image of humans and ghosts both fighting the undead fits. He would be an enemy of both worlds.' Danny thought. Danny's attention turned to Tucker when his cell rang.

"Hello...Now...There's no way to reschedule it...Okay I'm on my way."

"What was that all about?" Sam asked him.

"Something just came up at City Hall and I need to be there. Sorry guys, how about we go see Clockwork tomorrow after I get this all squared away." Tucker said

Danny and Sam nodded and said goodbye to Tucker as he headed to City Hall.

"Well looks like it's just us, isn't it Sammy." Danny said to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She turned and looked at him. She saw that he the same look on his face that he use to get whenever he saw Paulina or Valerie. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she loved the fact that he looked at her like that. Since they started dating she found more things that she loved. She had always loved his sense of humor, and no matter how messy his hair was he still looked handsome. He had started to grow a small beard and sport a ponytail like Vlad or his Evil self, and it suited him perfectly. Between the ghost fighting and football he had gained a well toned muscled body. Not like Dash or the other jocks but more along the lines of an Olympic swimmer or runner. She loved to be held in his arms, but what she loved most of all she loved the way he kissed her. When she and Danny kissed the rest of the world seemed to freeze. The feeling she got from the warmth of his lips to the tingle of his cold breath from his ice powers going down into her lungs, they could both get lost in the passion that they felt. But neither was willing to take the relationship farther then where it was already at, yet.

"Looks like it, so what do want to do?" she asked as she leaned into his side.

"Why don't we go back to my house and do our homework and then I can take you on that date we didn't get to go on." he said

"Well what did you have in mind?" Danny smiled. "I was thinking a nice walk through the park and going to our hill and watch the sunset, and to finish it off a nice quiet fly in the sky." he told her. She blushed, Danny really was a hopeless romantic.

"That sounds wonderful."

Danny and Sam along with Wraith headed off to Fenton Works unaware that someone or something was watching them from the shadows far from Danny's ghost sense.

"Your pelt is mine now, Whelp."


	7. Chapter 7

Danny laid back on a tree with Sam in between his legs and his arms wrapped around her waist. The young couple sat on their hill the same hill were they shared their first real kiss. This place held a memory that neither Danny nor Sam would forget, this place was special; it was peaceful, quiet, and at the moment romantic.

"I really enjoyed our date Danny, you always know how to impress me." Sam said as she eased deeper into Danny's chest.

Danny chuckled. "Well not always but I do my best, guess that's all anyone can do." Danny told her as he rested his chin on her head.

They continued to watch the sky change into shades of orange, red, and yellow. When Sam was with him all seemed right in the world, she made him happy no matter if it was a bad day or a good day. She was there when he got his powers and never left his side. She was special to him. Lifting his head off of her, he rested it against the tree.

"Sam." He said. She turned her head and looked at him. "What is it?" She asked him wondering what made him break the silence. She got her answer when he placed a hand on her cheek and they stared into each others eyes. She knew where this was going. The two young lovers leaned towards each others faces and slowly closed their eyes as their lips met.

That feeling that Sam got whenever she kissed Danny appeared as his cold breath went down into her lungs and the warmth of his lips spread across her body. As the feeling grew so did the passion of the kiss. Sliding his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, Danny gently deepened the kiss, while at the same time releasing his other arm from around her waist and allowing her to turned her body so their chests were against one another. Danny decided to try something new. Ever so slightly he slid his tongue into her mouth. Sam's blushed brighter when she felt him slip his tongue into her mouth, but she was in no way going to stop him. She began to wrestle his tongue with her own. They both savored the taste of the other as Sam broke the kiss and pushed Danny onto his back. Danny was surprised for a moment before Sam kissed him and their tongues began to wrestle again. Danny placed his hands on Sam's hips and she placed her hand on his cheeks. The passion continued to grow as did their feelings for each other. After a few more moments of kissing, the two broke for air, they looked at each other neither sure of what to say. That was not what they normally did when they made out, this time there was more passion, more lust, more...love.

"uh...Sam." Danny managed to say.

"Y-Yeah Danny." Sam said as she brushed her strand of purple hair behind her ear.

Danny didn't know what to say, well he knew what he wanted to say but not how to say it. "Well I uh..I mean...uh." Danny was so nervous, things were different now but it shouldn't be this hard to talk to Sam. Danny decided that he may not get another chance to just say what's on his mind and not have to think of how to say it.

"Well it's just...We've been friends for a long time and since we started dating I've always somehow known that us being together is right...but..." It was now or never.

"But what Danny?" Sam asked.

"But...now I feel something more towards you." He said. Sam blushed a deep red and her eyes widened. 'Something more?! Is he trying to say what I think he is?!' Deep down Sam knew she felt the same way, but to say it.

Danny looked into her amethyst eyes and she looked into his ice blue eye. "Sam what I'm trying to say is..."

He took a deep breath. "I...I lo..." He never got to say it as his ghost sense went off.

Now Danny was angry. A ghost just had to ruin the probably most important moment in his life so far. 'I swear if this is the Box Ghost again.' Danny thought as he stood up and transformed.

"Okay, get out here. You've got a lot of nerve to ruin another one of my dates, so get out here so I can kick your sorry butt back to the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"Oh really Whelp? The only thing that I'll be going back to the Ghost Zone with is your pelt." Danny turned around and glared at his opponent.

"Skulker."

* * *

Wraith was in Danny's room sleeping in a state like when he was found in the temple. Danny had told him to stay here while Danny and Sam were on their date. He was observing Jazz's behavior earlier, then he talked with Cujo about Danny's parents,but after that he decided to go to sleep until Danny got back. Wraith had plenty of time to sleep while guarding the temple. Sleeping was one of the perks of his job, he didn't need to really do anything until Danny showed up. Danny was the only person human or ghost or hybrid for that matter that he formed a bond with and who he shared memories with. He wasn't going to guard a destroyed temple, Danny was more interesting and fun.

Wraith's eyes suddenly shot open and began to fly in circles around the room before turning intangible and flying through the door and head downstairs.

Jazz was still on the couch with Cujo still going over her notes from her talk with Danny earlier. She was having trouble coming up with advice for him regarding his visions but she was getting somewhere. Her head shot up when she heard cawing and saw Wraith fly down the stairs and phase through the front door. Standing up she rushed to the door and opened it to see Wraith fly off towards the park.

"Wonder what's got him all worked up?" Jazz wondered. Shrugging she went back to the couch and resumed looking at her notes.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny had long since gotten use to Skulker showing up at the worst possible time, but now he crossed the line. Skulker had ruined their dates before, but this was no longer a date when their feelings got stronger.

"What do you want Skulker, other than to ruin another date in a soon to be failed attempt at "Mounting me on your wall."." Danny said, using his fingers to air quote the last part. Skulker got mad, he hated it when his skills as a hunter we insulted especially when the insult came from what would be his greatest prize.

"I said that I would continue to hunt you, remember. And that's what I'm doing now." Skulker then fired a Ghost ray at Danny.

Danny threw up a shield him and Sam and deflected the attack. Danny dropped the shield and returned fire. Skulker dodged the ghost ray only to find out it was a distraction as Danny drop kicked in his metal chest. Skulker recovered and activated his jet pack before he hit the ground. Skulker flew up and met Danny in mid-air.

"You've gotten better. But that still won't help you, Whelp." Skulker said with an evil chuckle.

Normally Danny would have made a wise crack or a witty one-liner, but he was in no mood to try and be funny. He just wanted to end this and tell Sam how he felt, but things are never easy. Danny needed to end this; he didn't want to use his new eye blast power he hasn't used it in training yet, he decided to try another new trick. He formed a ball of ectoplasm in one hand while the other hand encased it in ice. Danny finished, just in time as Skulker came flying straight at him. Danny did the same and flew head on at him, but at the last second, Danny made a clone of himself and they both flew around a surprised and confused Skulker. As quickly as they split, Danny and his clone fused back together as Danny stretched his arm back and threw the ice-covered ball of ectoplasm at Skulker. Skulker had turned around but had no time to dodge the attack as the objects ice casing shattered and he became trapped in an explosion of ectoplasm.

* * *

When the dust settled, Danny saw Skulker on his back and moaning in pain. Smirking, Danny flew down towards Sam so he could trap him in the thermos. But before Danny made it to the tree were Sam was, Danny was hit in the back and electricity jolted through his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed in pain before falling to the ground and reverting back to his human self.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed as she rushed over to his side and slowly helped him up until he was leaning against her. They both looked up and saw Skulker grinning and holding a device in his hand that Danny knew all to well.

"The Plasmius Maximus?!" Danny said in pain.

"That's right, Whelp. With Vlad gone I helped myself to some of his tech, like this." Skulker said. Sam quickly pointed the thermos at him, but when she pressed the capture button nothing happened. 'What the?'

"HAHAHAHAHA, I also took a device that renders all your ghost hunting equipment useless." Skulker told them. Danny and Sam were in serious trouble, their equipment didn't work and Danny wouldn't get his powers back for who knows how long. Skulker had taken them by surprise and now Danny may be mounted up on his wall.

"Finally, your pelt is mine, Whel...AH." Skulker was suddenly knocked back by something. "What the?" He said as he got to his feet only to see that he was knocked down by a black bird.

* * *

Danny and Sam couldn't believe what they just saw. Wraith had knocked Skulker off his feet.

"Wraith?" Danny and Sam said together wondering why he was here or how he knew they were in trouble. Their wondering was cut short when they noticed that Skulker was on his feet. They then noticed Wraith stepping in front of them as if he was protecting them. Skulker laughed at Wraith.

"A bird? A bird is going to fight me?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Skulker laughed as he fired a ghost ray at Wraith.

Wraith dodged the attack and took to the air flying so fast that Skulker kept missing. Wraith kept dodging and did loops in the air, tired of the bird Skulker fired a net at Wraith but he turned intangible and the net passed through him. Wraith then dive bombed at Skulker who was getting ready to fire another net. But before he got the chance Wraith's eyes turned red and a flash of red light hit Skulker.

"What in the?" Skulker said before all went black in front of him.

Opening his eyes, Skulker saw nothing but udder darkness, there was no light except his ghostly glow.

"What is this?! Where am I?!" Skulker shouted in anger. He was answered by a caw. Turning around Skulker saw Wraith standing and staring at him with bright red eyes. "I don't know who or what you are but no one be it man, animal, or ghost outsmarts me." Skulker said as he fired another ghost ray this time hitting Wraith. But when Skulker looked where the bird was he saw that there was nothing there. "What?" He thought. Suddenly the darkness lit up with billions of red eyes, the darkness then looked as if it came alive as billions of black birds swarmed Skulker, cawing in anger and pecking and scraping their talons at his armor.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Get off of me! Get off of me!"

* * *

Danny and Sam stared wide eyed at the scene unfold before them. There was Skulker the most fearless ghost that they knew, yelling and screaming in fear. Wraith's gaze never broke away from Skulker as his eye glowed bright red. Then they heard the sound of metal falling to the ground as Skulker's armor began to fall apart piece by piece. When the metal helmet fell to the ground with a thud, a little green blob with arms and legs rolled out.

Wraith's red eyes turned back to the normal black color as always, walking over to the green blob he cawed at it causing it to scream in fear. The blob known as Skulker ran towards Sam and got down on his knees and begged.

"Please put me in that capture device of yours! Just get me away from that thing!" He begged frantically. Sam shrugged and activated the now working thermos and sucked Skulker in. Capping it she helped Danny up and handed it to him, they then noticed that Wraith was in the pile of Skulker's armor. He picked something up in his beak and flew to Danny's shoulder and dropped the Plasmius Maximus in his hand.

Danny and Sam looked at each other then at Wraith who cawed at them.

"Danny what did Wraith just do?" Sam asked. Danny was silent and shook his head. "I don't know Sam but I think we should find out." He said as he looked at Wraith.

The three of them then walked down the hill and headed back to Fenton works, they needed to tell Tucker and Jazz about this and they still needed to see Clockwork tomorrow, they needed to get to the bottom of this. The Necroking and Wraith's powers, they needed answers.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone...

One of Walker's guards was on his way back to the prison, his patrol finished. No one in the Ghost Zone could remember it ever being this quiet and peaceful.

"Well no activity to report, again. This is getting really old, we haven't made an arrest in months and the prison is practically empty minus Walker and the rest of the guards." The ghost guard said to himself and sighed. But out of the corner of his eye he saw something. Flying over to a floating rock he heard chomping and ripping sounds. Moving closer he saw what looked like a corpse kneeling over some low level ghost. It only took him a moment to figure out that this thing was eating the ghost's ectoplasmic flesh.

"YOU! STOP WHAT YOUR DOING IMMEDIATELY!" The guard yelled. The creature stopped what it was doing when the guard made his presence known.

"By order of Walker, Warden of the Ghost Zone, I place you under arrest."

The creature slowly started to stand and picked up some bone-like staff with a black gem on top off of the ground. The guard sensing that the creature was going to attack pulled out his nightstick and went to hit it. But right as he was about to make contact, the creature turned around and stabbed the guard in the chest with the bottom end of it's staff. The creature then pulled the guard towards it and began to bite into what was now it's next meal.

Off in the distance a little girl with white hair and green eyes, watched in horror as the poor guard was torn apart and the creature begin to consume his flesh as well. Afraid for her life she bolted for the nearest portal not wanting to meet the same fate.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny laid in his bed still thinking about what Wraith had done to Skulker. Never before had Danny ever seen Skulker act like that, what could have Wraith possibly done to him? Turning his head, he looked at Wraith who was still as a statue and fast asleep. 'What exactly are you Wraith?' He thought. Danny sighed and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face and rubbed his temples. Things were starting to get even weirder since the temple. But he hoped that Clockwork would have answers when they saw him tomorrow. Danny was lucky, the coach was out with the flu, so the football team didn't have practice till he got better, hopefully in time for Fridays game. Danny turned off the sink and started heading back to his room.

Danny opened his door and made his way back to bed but before he could get back in, Cujo jumped up and started to wag his tail. Danny was confused, Cujo only did that for three reasons; When he came home, when some one played with him, or when they were visited by...! Danny turned around only to be tackled to his bed.

"Danny!" Danielle said in a muffled voice to her "Cousin". Danny was shocked, not that he was never glad to see Dani but it wasn't like her to show up unannounced. It was then that he realized that Dani was crying. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug he began to stroke her head.

"Hey hey, Shh...Shh, it's okay, what's wrong Danielle? Why are you crying?" Danny asked her in a quiet tone. Dani tried to talk but she was to scared to. So the two of them sat there for a few minutes until things calmed down. After about five minutes, Dani had stopped crying. Setting her down at the foot of the bed, Cujo jumped into her lap and tried to comfort her. Wraith had woken up as well and was on the metal framing of the bed.

"Okay Danielle, tell me what's wrong? Why were you crying?" Danny asked. Dani held Cujo close as she began to tell Danny about what she saw in the Ghost Zone.

"Well I was flying through the Ghost Zone when I saw one of Walker's goons, he was yelling at some creature that was...was..." Dani was having a hard time, retelling what she saw.

"Was... What, Dani?"

"This thing was...eating the flesh from another ghost." She said as she began to get goosebumps. Danny went wide eyed. 'Eating another ghost's flesh?!'

"What happened next?" Danny asked.

"It stopped and began to stand up, it picked up a weird staff and...and it stabbed the guard and began to eat him as well. I flew to the nearest portal and came to find you." Dani said as she began to cry again.

'A weird staff...Oh No!' Danny thought. "Dani, what did this staff look like?!" Danny asked her.

"It..it looked like it was made out of bones and it had a black gem on the top." Danny began to worry. "And this creature what did it look like?!"

"It looked like a corpse almost like a zombie, it had white hair and a beard, a weird crown and tattered robes with a big necklace." She explained.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'That can't be! I destroyed that thing at the temple...didn't I?!'

The pair were silent, before Dani spoke up. "Can I stay here? I don't want to go back to the Ghost Zone." She asked Danny.

Danny nodded. "Of course, you can stay as long as you like." Danny was then tackled again by Dani as she gave him a big hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She screamed. Danny smiled.

Standing up, Danny went to his closet and pulled out some spare blankets and pillows and a sleeping bag. Laying them on the ground he turned back to the bed.

"You can have the bed, okay." Dani smiled. Danny was always nice to her. Taking off her hat she slid under the covers and Danny tucked her in. He then laid down on the sleeping bag and pulled the spare blanket over him and placed his head on the pillow. He was going to have trouble sleeping tonight, but at least Dani was safe.

* * *

Danny's alarm went off, but he was already awake and he quickly turned it off as not to wake Danielle. Danny turned and looked at Dani, she was wrapped in the covers like a cocoon and only her face was visible. Smiling he placed a hand on her head and stroked his thumb across the top of it. Things really were changing, not only did his feelings for Sam change but so did his feelings towards Dani. He was more protective of her, Sam was even more protective of her like a mother is of her child. That last part surprised him. 'Like a mother...If Sam feels like a mother towards Dani then maybe I feel like...no. I couldn't...but...I have felt that "Cousin" isn't the right word to describe Dani now. Maybe I do feel like...I'm her father, and she's my...daughter.'

Danny stepped out of his thoughts and headed to his dresser and got some clothes. Once he was in the bathroom, he took off his clothes and turned on the shower. After he was done, he changed into a fresh pair of clothes and went to dry his hair. Wrapping his slightly longer hair in a ponytail he headed back to his room to grab his stuff. Danielle was still asleep so he moved as quietly as he could and grabbed his backpack. Closing the door he headed downstairs, he saw that Wraith was already in the kitchen waiting for him. Danny quickly made some toast and headed out the door with Wraith behind him. Transforming he and Wraith flew off to Casper High for another day of school. Only Danny was more focused on what Dani had told him, they really needed to see Clockwork.

Danny was still in his thoughts as he and Wraith approached Casper High, Danny landed and kissed Sam and said good morning to her and Tucker. The Three of them headed in and Wraith began to fly around the school looking for any danger nearby.


	10. Chapter 10

Danielle was awakened by something wet moving across her face. She didn't need to open her eyes to figure out that it was Cujo licking her. Pulling the covers over her face she tried to go back to sleep, but Cujo wouldn't have it. He grabbed the covers in his mouth and pulled. Cujo was so strong however and ended up pulling the covers and Danielle off of the bed.

She landed with a thud still wrapped in the blankets, but she was awake. Pulling the covers off of her head, she pushed the hair away from her face and rubbed her eyes. Cujo sat in front of her, wagging his tail and still holding the sheets in his mouth. Dani made her way to her feet and yawned. She was annoyed that Cujo had woken her up, but like everyone else she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Sigh...Your to cute for your own good. It's hard to stay mad at you." She said as she patted him on the head. Grabbing her hat off of the nightstand she made her way downstairs with Cujo behind her. She went into the family room and turned on some cartoons.

After awhile, her stomach began to growl. 'Right, I haven't had anything to eat since I got here.' she remembered. Jumping off the couch she headed for the kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out some waffles. She had just put them in the toaster when she heard someone behind her.

"Danielle?" She turned around and saw her other cousin Jazz. Dani remembered that only Danny knew she was here.

"Oh...uh...Hey Jazz...heh."

"What are you doing here?" Jazz asked her. She was about to tell her, when her ghost sense went off, but she never got the chance to transform.

"Time out." A flash of light then appeared.

* * *

Danny and his friends had just gotten their lunches and were heading to one of the outside tables. Sam had noticed that Danny looked different today, and he told them that he would tell them about it at lunch. As they were looking for a table someone called out their names.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker over here." They turned to see it was Valerie, the three of them made their way over to where she was at and sat down.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, not much with Tucker except boring Mayor stuff, and my uncle is visiting tomorrow." Sam told her.

"Yeah, Tucker mentioned that at city hall yesterday, is it true? Your uncle is really Marilyn Manson?" Sam only nodded.

"Cool. What about you Danny?" She asked before Wraith swopped in and landed on the table.

"Other than the fact that you have a ghost raven as a pet." She added.

Danny wasn't listening, he was to focused on Dani and what she told him. 'Could she have really seen the Necroking?' He was brought out of his thoughts by Sam, who shook his shoulder. "Danny? Danny? Are you okay?" He looked up and saw them staring at him.

"Huh? Oh no I'm not." He said.

"What's up dude?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed.

"Danielle showed up last night crying." he said, Valerie asked why she was crying. He told her about the Necroking and the temple, and what Wraith had done to Skulker, and about his visions.

"Wow, that's something but it still doesn't answer my question. Why was she crying."

"She said that she was flying through the Ghost Zone when she saw one of Walker's goons yelling a some creature. The way she described it, it sounded just like the creature from the temple." He explained.

"What was it doing?" Sam asked.

"She said that it looked like it was...eating another ghost's ectoplasmic flesh." He told them, seeing the shocked looks on their faces. "It then began to stand up and it picked up the same staff we saw in the temple and stab the guard in the chest and begin to eat his flesh as well."

They were all shocked, the image of the creature eating another ghost was a scary thought.

"So what should we do? I mean if she did see it, then is the Ghost Zone even safe?" Sam asked. Danny was about to reply when his ghost sense went off. They four of them and Wraith then heard someone.

"Time out." and then there was a flash of light.

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes he immediately recognized where he was. The multitude of clocks on the walls were a dead give away. He was in Clockwork's tower. Looking around, Danny tried to figure out which room of the tower he was in. He knew where he was when he saw what he hoped he would never see again. Resting on a bookshelf stood a badly damaged Fenton Thermos which held the monster he swore he would never become no matter what. Dan Phantom. He still had nightmares about him, he was something that Danny could never forget. Forcefully turning away he made his way down some stairs to the chamber of time. When he left, the faint sound of laughter coming from the thermos filled the room.

* * *

Danny walked into the Chamber of Time and was met with a chorus of shouts of his name.

"DANNY!" Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, and Danielle all screamed. Danielle flew at him and gave him a big hug. Danny as if on instinct returned the embrace. When they parted, Wraith flew to his shoulder and cawed happily, Danny walked over to everyone else. The peace was cut short though when someone else entered.

"Danny, I see you found your way here." Danny turned around and saw his friend and mentor Clockwork enter.

"Clockwork, we were planing on seeing you today. But of course you probably knew that." Danny joked. Clockwork smirked and floated over to the group, all the while changing between his three forms.

"Yes I did know you would be coming, but I wish it were under better circumstances." The ghost of time said as he got more serious.

"Us too. But we need to know about the Necroking, and you know everything so..." Clockwork cut Danny off.

"Danny, I say I know everything and that is true...but, there are somethings that are kept secret even from me." Clockwork told his student.

Danny was shocked and confused. "Kept secret from you?! What do you mean?" he asked. Clockwork sighed.

"I mean that I'm allowed to know only certain things. More accurately, I know everything that I'm allowed to know."

Danny was still confused. "So is the Necroking something your not allowed to know?" Clockwork was silent.

"I know of the Necroking...but only his past." Clockwork said. "It would take to long to tell you." Clockwork turned around and made a portal with his staff.

"So I will show you instead."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone watched as images began to appear inside the time portal. They saw a man with a long white beard and long white hair, he wore black and red robes and had a huge necklace that covered his shoulders and went down to his waist. Their attention turned to Clockwork as he began to speak.

"Long ago, the Necronian Empire ruled the world of the living and they attempted to control the world of the dead. One of those men was a powerful Necromancer named Drakon. He believed that he could find a way to cheat death and use the souls of the dead to extend his life." The image then changed, showing the man in some type of lab with symbols like the ones on the staff on the walls and ground, different types of chemicals, strange looking plants, gems, and tons of books and scrolls were spread out.

"He experimented on himself, trying to find a way to achieve immortality. But it was all for naught, as no living being can escape death's embrace." The image changed again, this time it showed the same man only he looked as if his body had already started to decompose, he started to look more like the creature from the temple. "You see his experiments caused his soul to out last his body. His body was already dead, his soul now occupied nothing but an empty husk. His soul was finally released from his body and came to the Ghost Zone. But he still craved the power of eternal life."

They then saw three younger people looking at some scrolls and books. "Some of his followers studied his research and thought they found a way to give their master the power he deserved." Again the image changed, they saw the three men from before preforming some sorta ritual. "These followers preformed a summoning ritual and bound their master's soul to his black dead heart." They saw the creature from the temple rise given new life. "Drakon had been resurrected, but he was no longer the man he once was. All the time he spent in the Ghost Zone combined with his obsession for power had driven him mad, he was now evil given physical form. But his soul felt no need for his old body. He killed the ones who resurrected him and using their bodies he created a staff made out of bones." The image of Drakon creating the bone staff appeared, but there was no black gem.

"Wait, Clockwork the staff we saw had a black gem on top of it, being held by a skeletal hand. The one we're seeing now doesn't." Danny pointed out. The look on Clockwork's face told them that the next part was worse to come.

"Yes Danny, there is no black gem on the staff because it wasn't created when Drakon preformed his ritual. This is how the black gem you saw was created." Clockwork waved his staff in front of the portal and showed them a new image.

"Drakon, who felt nothing for his old body planned to use it for a different means." Drakon's body then pierced it's hand into it's chest and pulled out a beating black heart. Dani turned away and into Danny's side. He placed his hand on her and held her close. Turning back he saw that after it tore out it's heart which now held Drakon's soul, it placed the still beating heart inside the skeletal hand of the staff. Then to the shock of everyone the black heart began to crystallize and was now the black gem they had seen.

"With his soul now free of the rest of the body, he absorbed the souls of his followers and used the body as a vessel or container, inside they were corrupted by evil and were now tools to be used by Drakon." The images faded and the portal turned back to the green mist it normally was.

* * *

Everyone was silent, unsure of what they just saw. Danny was still holding Danielle close, he felt bad that she had to see that. He just wanted to keep her safe, he liked the feeling of hold her and comforting her, it made him feel more like a father. Danny turned away from Dani and turned to Clockwork, tired of the silence.

"So Clockwork, we saw how Drakon turned into the Necroking, but how was he defeated and trapped in that temple." Danny asked. Clockwork was silent for a few moments before answering. "He was never defeated."

That caught everyone's attention. "What do you mean, "He was never defeated."? We saw him trapped in that temple."

"Perhaps seeing what happened would explain." Clockwork said as he waved his staff in front of the portal again and brought up a new set of images.

* * *

"After Drakon was resurrected he waged a war against both the human realm and the Ghost Zone. He planned to rule both worlds, and recreate the Empire in his image." Images of Drakon using Necromancy and binding ghosts to dead bodies appeared. "Both realms wanted nothing to do with each other, each blamed the other for the Necroking's creation. But soon the Necroking's plan came to light. His plan was to absorb all the ghosts and ectoplasm in the Ghost Zone and use it to turn the whole human realm into his undead Thralls. That is when the humans and ghosts forged an alliance to combat the threat to both worlds."

Danny was slightly shocked by the next image. It was the same one from his visions of humans and ghosts fighting together. Everyone studied the images. They saw Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight fighting the undead with an army of ghost skeletons, Dora and Aragon were in their dragon forms, they saw Frostbite and his people as well as Wulf and Pandora even Clockwork too.

"With an alliance forged we drove the Necroking back into his temple." The image of the Necroking being bound to his thrown appeared as both ghosts and humans wrapped him in chains. "We sealed the temple. With their leader no longer able to command them the army of the undead fell, the threat was finally over." The images and portal disappeared. "Until now it seems."

* * *

Danny was filled with questions, he needed to find out more.

"No doubt you have more questions...I will answer what I can." Clockwork said.

"Right." Danny said. "Well we all have questions, but what I want know is..."

"What is Wraith?"


	12. Chapter 12

"What is Wraith?"

That question was met with silence from Clockwork, but after a few moments he sighed. "Wraith...is not like a typical ghost." He said. Danny looked at Wraith then back at Clockwork. 'What does that mean? What makes Wraith different from other ghosts?' Danny thought.

"How is he different?" Danny asked.

Clockwork looked at the group. "Let me explain." he told them.

"As you know, ghosts are beings made out of emotions and given form by ectoplasm. But you also know that what makes a ghost is their obsession or what ties them to the world of the living." They all nodded.

"Wraith on the other hand, has no obsession. His type of ghost is rare almost as rare as a halfa. Instead of an obsession, Wraith was created by an ideal or trait, such as courage or cunning. But he is something more. He was created by a connection to both worlds that was already present before his death. Wraith is the last of an ancient race of ghosts known as a Guardian." Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe that Wraith was actually some kind of ancient ghost. This shocked Danny most of all.

"So, what is he the Guardian of exactly?" he asked.

"He is the most powerful of any Guardian that has been created. He is the Guardian of Souls." Clockwork told them. Wraith cawed, acting like he was confirming this information. Clockwork was about to tell them more, when two of the Observers entered.

* * *

"Clockwork what is going on here!?" One of them asked, furious.

Clockwork sighed and rubbed his temples. "You mean besides trying to enjoy the peace and quiet I have when your not around." Clockwork asked sarcastically. That only made the Observers more annoyed.

"Stop playing games! Why are Phantom and his friends here?! What have you been telling them?!" The other Observer asked in a demanding voice.

Clockwork sighed again and rubbed his temples even harder. Normally he was a very calm and patient ghost, but the Observer endless talking was the one thing that frustrated and annoyed him the most. He finally decided that they wouldn't leave until they found out the truth. He turned and faced Danny.

"They wont leave until they know why your all here. Do you want to tell them or should I?" He asked. Danny sighed, he and Clockwork both hated the Observers. "I'll tell them, it's my fault he's out anyway." Danny said.

"Tell us what?! What have you done now boy?!" Danny ignored them.

"The Necroking has returned."

For the first time since Clockwork could remember, the Observers were silent. Turning his head, he smirked when he saw each one's widened eye.

"T-The Necroking? But...how? He was sealed inside the temple and..." Then they stared at Danny, rage could be seen in each one's eye.

"YOU! YOU RELEASED HIM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" One of them yelled. Danny had to resist the urge to transform.

"I knew we shouldn't have let Clockwork allow the boy to live, it would have been much easier if we..." Clockwork decided that enough was enough.

"Must I remind you two that it was the Observers who told me to remove all knowledge of the Necroking from the Timeline?" Clockwork said. Again the Observers were silenced. After a few more moments of silence the Observers resumed talking.

"No, that will not be necessary Clockwork, we see your point." The Observers turned and faced Danny.

"You will be taking care of this?" One asked. Danny nodded.

"Well then..uh..good." And with that the Observers left the Chamber of Time.

* * *

Danny stood there, thinking about what Clockwork had said about him removing the Necroking from the Timeline. But what was really bothering him was what one of them said about Clockwork allowing him to live. It brought back memories of after he defeated Dan, Clockwork told him of their original plan, but it still hurt to know that they still see him as a threat. Sam walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, are you alright?" She asked him. Danny didn't answer, in truth he wasn't alright, but he wasn't going to say it. He placed his hand on her's and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for asking Sammy." He told her in a soft, loving voice. Sam knew that he wasn't alright. She could tell, he had his "I'll tell you later" look on his face. The moment was ended when they heard Clockwork clearing his throat.

"I am sorry, The Observers like to barge in like that." Clockwork said, obviously still annoyed.

"It's okay." Danny said as shrugged. "Any way, we were talking about Wraith." Danny said.

"Yes, well as I was saying, Wraith is known as the Guardian of Souls; before ghosts were able to figure out how to enter and exit between the human world and the Ghost Zone, Wraith was the only being that could. He guided souls from the human world to the Ghost Zone and sometimes the other way." Danny caught that last part.

"Wait, so if Wraith guided souls to and from the Ghost Zone, then doesn't that mean he somehow helped create the Necroking?" Danny asked. Clockwork shook his head.

"No, Wraith had nothing to do with the creation of the Necroking. The ritual that Drakon's followers preformed, allowed them to open a portal to the Ghost Zone, which allowed Drakon's soul to pass through with out Wraith's assistance." Danny nodded, it made sense seeing as how ghosts can travel through portals at will.

"Okay, but what I really want to know is why was Wraith in the Necroking's temple?"

"That I am unsure of. It's likely that Wraith felt the need to watch the Necroking, considering he disrupted the balance of Life, and considering he is the Guardian of Souls." Clockwork guessed.

"And what about his powers? I mean he caused Skulker to beg us to put him in the thermos."

"In addition to basic ghost powers, Guardians all have a special ability that make them unique. Wraith's ability is called Soulrend."

"Soulrend? What does it do?" Danny asked.

"It allows Wraith to make an enemy feel the pain and suffering of other souls. But not on the body, but in their minds. One who is affected by this power is pulled deep into their mind where all they see is darkness, then Wraith twists a warps the darkness into a physical form. While that is happening, outside of the mind the victim becomes weak and filled with fear." Everyone was amazed at how powerful Wraith's power was. To think that he possessed that much power was a scary thought.

Danny looked over at Wraith who looked back at him. He wanted to ask why Wraith and him had this connection? Why Wraith had formed a bond with him? But somehow he knew he would find out soon, so he dropped it for now.

"What about the Necroking himself. What kind of powers does he have? When I fought him in the temple, he didn't use any ghost powers."

"There is a reason for that, you see Drakon's soul spent very little time in the Ghost Zone so he never developed any powers, instead he uses his powers of Necromancy. He has the power to pull out the soul of any living being and corrupt it and then use it to make more of his undead Thralls. He also has the ability to heal any damage inflicted on his body. But he needs ectoplasm in order to do it." Dani's head shoot up.

"Wait, is that why he was eating that ghost's flesh? Walker's guard too?" She asked. Clockwork nodded.

They were getting the information they needed but there was one thing Danny still needed answered. "Clockwork."

The ghost of time turned. "Yes, what is it?"

Danny took a deep breath before he asked the question that he had since the Observers had left.

"What did you mean when you said "The Observers told you to remove the Necroking from the Timeline"."


	13. Chapter 13

Clockwork remained quiet. He wasn't at all surprised that Danny would ask him that. He knew that if he said that he removed the Necroking from the Timeline, Danny would say something on the subject. Sighing he decide that he might as well tell them.

"Well, I assumed that you would ask me that." he said as he floated over to the three large portals.

"You see, after the Necroking was imprisoned, the Observers feared that sometime in the future there would be a war between humans and ghosts. They believed that due to the fact that the Necroking was a ghost that was bound to the world of the living would cause humans to blame the ghosts for giving the Necroking life, and that the ghosts would blame the humans for giving it a body." Clockwork explained.

"The Observers came to me and asked me to look into the future to see if there was going to be a war. I told them that I couldn't tell them, because it would mess up the Timeline if someone knew to much."

"I cant imagine that they were content with that answer." Jazz said even though she already knew the answer.

Clockwork chuckled. "That's putting it mildly. They kept demanding that I show them if there was a war in the future, but I wouldn't tell them. Then they told me that they wouldn't take any risks and they ordered me to remove all knowledge of the Necroking from the Timeline. By doing that, everyone in the human world had no knowledge that the Necroking existed, and only a few ghosts in the Ghost Zone remember."

"But Clockwork, how is it you cant see his future, I mean you just erased the Necroking from our minds right?" Valerie said. Clockwork shook his head.

"No, you see in order to remove any knowledge of the Necroking from time, I removed his very existence from time. In other words, it's as if he never existed in the first place..." Danny sighed, he knew what that meant.

"...And if he never existed in the Timeline, then you cant see his future." Danny finished, Clockwork nodded.

Everyone was silent, none wanted to say something or what to say. Danny was deep in his thoughts, he never thought that there would be something that Clockwork couldn't know and now that he knew the truth he didn't know what to do. Danny walked over to the time portals and stared at them. The swirling green energy was almost hypnotizing. Wraith looked at Danny and could sense the turmoil within. Flying to his shoulder, Danny looked at him and then at his friends. But when his gaze fell on Sam and Dani, the turmoil was replaced by determination.

"So what should we do?!" Danny said with determination in his voice. Everyone looked at him and they to became more determined to stop the Necroking.

Clockwork smirked. "My advise Danny. Based on what you saw and were told, you cant beat the Necroking alone. He is most likely building a new army of undead, so you should do the same." Clockwork said. Danny was caught of guard by that.

"You mean build an army?" Clockwork nodded.

"Preferably an army of ghosts and humans like before." Clockwork saw Danny's discomfort, floating over he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Danny listen to me. I know this is a shock to you but I know that you can do this. You united all the nations of the world and rallied all the ghosts of the Ghost Zone to save both our worlds from the Disasteroid, you can do this Danny we believe in you." Danny took in what Clockwork had said. Looking up he saw his friends were there ready to follow him. But what really made him even more determined was the sight of Sam the love of his life holding his "daughter" Dani close. That's when Danny knew he would stop at nothing to protect them.

"Right, so first step is to come up with a plan. Clockwork, you said that only a few ghost remember the Necroking, who are they? Maybe they can help." Danny said.

"Other than the Observers and myself, the only ones that could help would be Frostbite and The Fright Knight."

Danny nodded. "Okay, Frostbite wont be a problem but the Fright Knight might take some convincing."

"Perhaps we should all get together after school and plan." Valerie suggested. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Good idea Val. Jazz when you and Dani go back to the house call Blake and tell him to meet us after school." Danny told his sister.

"I will don't worry little bro."

"Well Clockwork thanks for the help." Danny said.

"Think nothing of it Danny, and just so you know I look forward to fighting along side you and your friends." And with that Clockwork raised his staff into the air.

A flash of light enveloped the group as Clockwork sent them back to their world.

"Time in."

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Wraith were back at the table. Danny checked his watch and saw that only a minute had passed. 'Wow, looks like talking to Clockwork really did only "take a minute".' Turning to his friends they began to talk more about what they had just learned. After about fifteen minutes the bell rang and the group headed back into school.

Wraith watched as they went back in, he hoped that they could defeat the Necroking for good, but only time will tell. Flapping his wings he took off and went to look for something to eat.

* * *

Jazz and Dani opened their eyes to see that they were back in the kitchen. Jazz immediately went to the phone to call Blake at the Hospital. Dialing his cell she waited as it rang. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hey, Jazz what's up? Is everything alright, you never call me when I'm working?" Blake asked.

"I know Blake, but we have an emergency of a ghostly nature."

"Oh okay, so what's up Danny isn't hurt is he?" He asked concerned for his "little brother".

"No, Danny is fine, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just...we need you to come to Fenton works after Danny's done with school."

"Okay, I'll be there. I gotta go, see later."

"Bye Blake, I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

After she hung up she walked back into the kitchen to see Dani was sitting at the table eating the waffles she was making only a minute ago. Smiling she walked over and sat down at the table with her and the two began to discuss what to do till this afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

Dani and Jazz sat on the couch, waiting for everyone to show up. Not only did they need to come up with a plan but they needed to fill Blake in. The very thought of creating an army scared Jazz, none of them knew the first thing about war, but here they were about to create an army and fight for their lives. A knock at the door pulled Jazz from her many fears. She walked over and opened the door to see Blake standing there.

"Hey Jazz." Blake said as he pulled her into a kiss. Jazz squealed in surprise, she loved Blake but his surprise kisses were still something she still wasn't use to. Never the less she melted into the kiss not remembering that Dani was only a few feet away.

"Should I leave you two alone? Cause I'm trying to watch TV and it's really hard to do that when you two are lip-locking." Dani joked. Jazz went wide eyed and they broke the kiss. Both Jazz and Blake blushed but Jazz was as red as a tomato.

"D-Danielle, that's just...that's just plain rude." Jazz said trying to sound upset, but her embarrassment could be seen as clear as day. Dani giggled, she loved to make fun of Jazz's love life, but she knew when it wasn't appropriate.

"Heh sorry I couldn't resist." Jazz rolled her eyes and smiled.

'Sigh...She really is just like Danny.' Jazz and Blake walked over to the couch and joined Dani.

"Hey squirt, how ya been?" Blake asked Dani as he messed up her hair. Dani just stuck her tongue out at him, Blake chuckled but then he got serious.

"So what's going on? You said you had a ghost emergency?" He asked. Jazz and Dani looked at each other and nodded. Jazz moved over to his side and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Blake what were about to tell you may sound even crazier than it normally is. But were about to go to war..."

* * *

School had finally ended and Danny and his friends were heading to Fenton works. Wraith was on Danny's shoulder as usual and was digging in his hair for more Ectomites. They had made a list of things that they thought they should talk about from how they were going to build an army to who was in it, and how to warn the town.

"So how do you know the Necroking will attack Amity first?" Valerie asked.

"You heard what Clockwork said, his plan was to absorb all the ectoplasm in the Ghost Zone and turn all humans into his undead thralls. But I'm guessing that that will take time. So if I'm right then he'll need tons of ectoplasm just to make an army, and then he'll need to absorb more." Danny said. "And considering that there's a ghost portal in Amity Park and the fact that Amity always has high amounts in ectoplasm in the area, he'll most likely come here to not only absorb ectoplasm but have easy access to the Ghost Zone."

Valerie nodded. That did make a lot of sense. When the group got to Fenton works, they weren't at all surprised to see Blake, but the look on his face told them that Jazz had told him everything. Jazz saw them and stood up.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Jazz, I take it you filled Blake in on the situation." Danny asked. She nodded. "He's a little shocked to say the least, but he says that if he'll be ready to fight."

Danny was relieved, Blake was always a cool headed guy. Danny walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dani.

"Hey Blake, look I know it's hard to think about but the Necroking has to be stopped." Danny said. Blake said nothing, still deep in his thoughts. But he soon nodded and relaxed.

Danny smiled, but then he became serious when everyone else sat down.

"Okay, so we need to build an army, and Clockwork said that it should be an army of ghosts and humans. So the question is who can we get." Danny said.

"Well, he did say that Frostbite and the Fright Knight could help." Tucker reminded them.

"Right, but Frostbites will be sure to help. The real trick is trying to get the Fright Knight to let us use Pariah's army."

"We could ask Skulker to help. He is basically the de-facto leader of the other ghosts." Sam suggested.

"That could work, plus we'll bring Wraith along, that should get him to help. We should also try to find Wulf he'll help for sure." Danny said. Dani then got an idea.

"Hey what about Walker?" she suggested. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"Uh no offense Dani, but Walker about as likely to help Danny as let some one out on parole." Sam said.

"Maybe, but I think that he would be willing to help if he knew what the Necroking did to one of his guards." She explained. The group then considered that.

"That might actually work. Good idea Dani." Danny said. Dani scratched the back of her head, she always liked it when Danny congratulated her.

Satisfied with their possible ghost forces they went on to the human part of the army.

"Okay, now we need to think of the human forces." Danny said.

"Well we should call mom and dad, they need to know." Jazz said. "Yeah, they do. We'll call them later." Danny said.

"Okay who else?"

"What about the Guys in White? I think this would fall under something they might want to know about." Blake said.

"Yeah, the director did say that the would lend any assistance that I might need. I'll call the director tomorrow." Danny told them.

"I still have Master's Blasters employed." Tucker said. Danny gave Tucker a death glare. "Sorry."

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "While I still don't like those guys we need all the help we can get."

"Okay, that's everyone I can think of that could help. We can go to the Ghost Zone tomorrow and ask for help."

"Since we don't have school tomorrow we could also do some training." Valerie said.

"Good idea Val. Sam when does your Uncle get here."

Sam groaned. "Tomorrow, I'll be able join you guys after 3:00." She said.

"Okay, well if that's everything we we should call it until tomorrow." Danny said realizing that it was nearly ten o'clock.

Everyone nodded and yawned. After they left Danny noticed that Dani was really tired. Walking up to her he shook his head. "Alright Danielle come on time for bed."

Dani groaned. "Aw but I'm not ti...Yawn." Danny raised his eyebrow. "Fine." she said as she got of the couch and they headed upstairs to the guest room. After getting into her PJ's she hopped into bed Danny tucked her into bed. "Night Danielle." Danny said. "Night Danny." She said. Once she had fallen asleep Danny made his way to the door, but he stopped and looked back at Dani. He just starred at her before walking back and sat down on the edge. He placed his hand on her head and began to stroke her hair. He did this for about a minute before getting up, he then noticed her hat on the nightstand. It only took him a second before he grabbed it and headed back downstairs.

* * *

When Danny got back to the family room he saw that only Blake was in the room. Sitting down he grabbed the remote and muted the TV.

"Hey uh Blake can I ask a favor." Danny asked.

"Sure man, go ahead." Blake said.

Danny scratched his head. 'Man I need to tell him something.'

"Well I was wondering if you could run some tests on Dani's DNA? I just want to make sure that the stabilizer formula is holding up." Danny lied. Blake raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Okay, and what's the real reason?" he asked. Danny just sighed. 'I knew he would see through the lie.'

"Okay...um...I went through some of mom and dad's and Vlad's files and I found that it's not possible to clone ectoplasm." Danny explained.

"So, you don't think that Dani is your clone but your daughter." Blake asked. Danny looked away. "Yeah."

"Any idea who the mother might be."

"Sam." Danny said. Blake nodded. "Thought so. Alright I'll run some test and I'll give you the results by noon tomorrow, okay."

Danny smiled. "Thanks Blake it means a lot."

"No problem." he side. At that moment Jazz walked in holding the phone.

"Danny I got mom and dad."


	15. Chapter 15

Danny sighed, he knew that his parents would ask questions, and he was prepared to tell them everything. From the Necroking, to Wraith and most importantly the army and the war. Taking the phone from Jazz he went into the kitchen. Jazz knew when Danny wanted privacy, so she headed over to the couch and sat next to Blake. Danny took a deep breath and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Danny! Is everything okay!? Is there a ghost problem!?" Maddie asked frantically, worry taking control of her voice.

"Mom! Mom! Calm down." Danny told his mother, desperately trying to calm her.

He then heard his dad's voice fill the room. "Maddie calm down. Let Danny talk." Jack said to his wife.

Maddie took some deep breaths and regained her composer. "Sorry, it's just the way Jazz was talking..." Jack pulled her into a hug. "I know Maddie, let's listen to what Danny wants to tell us first. Okay?" Maddie nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, honey I'm just worried. The way Jazz was talking it sounded like there was another ghost invasion." Maddie said. Danny remained quiet, he was a little uncomfortable by his mom's chose of words.

"Well...um...your half right mom." Danny said. He was met with silence again, but his dad quickly spoke up.

"Um...son, what do you mean "half right"?"

* * *

"...And that's everything." Danny said. His parents now knew everything about the Necroking. He sat there for what seemed like hours, his mind racing, just waiting for them to say something. His mom finally broke the silence.

"Your not joking are you Danny." She asked in a quiet voice, the fear she felt could be heard in her voice.

"No. I wish I was joking. But it's all true." Danny told them.

"Son that's...uh...well that's..." His dad couldn't say anything, he was having trouble wrapping his head around the whole situation.

"You don't have to say anything dad. I know it sounds crazy, well crazier than usual. But I released the Necroking and I have to seal him away again." Danny was met with silence again. But it didn't last long, his parents soon spoke up again this time with less fear.

"Your a true hero son. If it does come to a war with the undead we'll be there with you, never forget that." Danny smiled at his dad's words.

"Thanks dad."

"Hey Fentons stick together through thick and thin, we'll tell the convention we have a family emergency and we'll come right home." Jack said.

"Good. Thanks."

"It's no trouble at all honey. No one is going to threaten Amity on the Fenton's watch." His mom said. Danny chuckled.

"I know." Danny suddenly got an idea. "Hey mom. Can you and dad do me a favor?"

"Sure thing what is it?"

"Remember the summer camp I told you about? You know where I fought Walker and released Wulf into the woods?" Danny asked.

"Wulf? You mean that werewolf ghost that only speaks Esperanto? Yeah we remember."

"Can you guy make a stop there on your way back and find him?" Danny asked.

"Sure thing. If we find him we'll bring him back. Your father and I have both been working on our Esperanto."

"Thanks. Well, it's late and I'm doing some training tomorrow with Tucker and Valerie so we'll see you soon." Danny said.

"Okay dear, go get some sleep and train hard. And please be careful." Maddie said to him.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

Danny was sweating. It was almost noon and he had been training nonstop for at least four hours. He was currently practicing his aim with his new eye blast power, and he was getting better with every shot. 'This is similar to firing a ghost ray. Only it's coming out of my eyes, but same principles none the less.' Danny thought to himself. He was so focused on his training that he didn't hear Jazz come into the lab.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted trying to get her brother's attention. When he heard his name he turned around and saw her standing there.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but Blake stopped by with an envelope." She told him.

Danny froze. 'Oh man I hope he didn't tell her.' Danny thought as he transformed back to his human self. "Did he say what it was about?" Danny asked worried. But he was relief by her answer.

"He said that you asked him to run some tests on Dani's DNA to make sure that the stabilizing agent is holding. I guess that the results are what's in the envelope." She said to him. Danny mentally sighed in relief. "Thanks for telling me Jazz, I was just about to take a break anyways."

"No problem." She said as she walked back upstairs. Danny walked up a few minutes later and entered the kitchen. He saw the envelope with the Amity Park Hospital logo on it. Grabbing it and a bottle of water he headed up to his room and locked the door.

"Okay time to see if what I think is true, is true." Danny said to himself as he opened the letter and began to look it over.

* * *

_DNA Test File#0072928_

_DNA Sample: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom  
_

_DNA Test Results: Attempted small scale cloning test. Was not able to create cloned tissue from sample. Ectoplasmic signature present in sample could not be recreated. Ran sample through a chromosome test with female tissue. Was able to create a new sample with combination of both DNA samples, Ectoplasmic signature slowly started to destabilize new sample. Added provided Stabilizing agent, sample became stabilized. Most likely needed Stabilizing agent due to DNA not being passed on through normal means.  
_

_Result: Subject's DNA was not created through cloning. Was created using normal genetic reproduction means.  
_

Danny couldn't believe what he had just read. Danielle wasn't his clone. She was his daughter. Just finding out that was enough for Danny, but there was still more on the paper. After he calmed down a bit he resumed reading the results.

_DNA Parental Test_

_Male Parental Match: Daniel "Danny" James Fenton/Phantom_

_Female Parental Match: Unknown Female  
_

_Scanned DNA and found distinct genetic trait in X Chromosome. Ran through medical files and found 500 possible matches. Narrowed search by cross referencing all known women that have a relation with Male Parental Match. 1 result.  
_

_Female Parental Match: Samantha "Sam" Elizabeth Manson  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my fans and followers, I just wanted to let everyone know that I changed the rating from T to M for a few reasons. I wont get into them, but be warned this story may contain a LEMON as it's called later on. I haven't decided if I'm going to do a scene like that but be warned it might happen and in detail. I wanted to let you know before so there's no confusion. I don't want to make any of you uncomfortable. **

**Thanks. :)  
**

* * *

Danny dropped the paper, shocked by what he had just read. 'Sam is...is Dani's mother!' he thought. But then he smiled, he remembered his feelings towards Sam and it seemed right to him that Dani was their daughter, even if Danny's traits were dominant she did show elements of Sam's personality. Danny relaxed and fell back onto his bed his mind full of thoughts of him being a father.

'This isn't so bad actually, in fact I think I like the thought of being a father. Granted I thought I'd be older and married when it would happen, but I'm okay with it. I know I love Saw and would do anything to protect her and Dani. Maybe Sam and I would make good parents.' Danny stayed there for who knows how long just thinking about what his life would be like. But he realized that if any of this was going to happen he needed to tell Sam and Dani. But the question is; When? 'I need to tell them but I haven't even told Sam that I love her. But I need to tell her, I want to know if she feels the same.' After a few more moments Danny had decided when he would tell Sam. 'When this whole mess is over, I'll tell Sam. That way we can tell Danielle together.' Danny sat back up and looked at his clock. He was shocked to see that it was a quarter to three, everyone would be here in fifteen minutes. He quickly got up and put the test results in his pocket and headed back to the lab.

* * *

Danny looked over the Specter Speeder for the fifth time just to make sure everything was ready to go. He was nervous, the very thought of him building an army might as well turn him into a full ghost, but this needed to be done and he wasn't going to chicken out. The trip was delayed for about an hour due to Tucker having to do some more paperwork, so Jazz decided to go to the Mall with Valerie and Dani. So he decided to check the Speeder until everyone came back. He was startled by the sound of Wraith cawing at him. Grabbing his chest he looked at the ghost raven.

"Holy crap Wraith! Don't do that." Danny said to his new pet. Wraith gave a confused caw and Danny just shook his head. 'Crazy bird.'

"What is it?"

Wraith flapped his wings a flew upstairs. Danny followed and saw that Cujo was barking at the front door. Danny instantly knew who was here. Walking over he picked Cujo up and opened the door to see what looked like a very annoyed Sam.

"Hey Sam, by the way you look I take it that things didn't go over well." Danny said. Sam said nothing and came in and plopped herself onto the couch.

"You'd be right there." She said with a groan. Danny came over and sat down next to her. Cujo squirmed out of Danny's arms and hopped onto Sam's lap.

"What happened?" He asked as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Sam snuggled in deeper and sighed. "What didn't. First mom refused to come to the airport with us, then she tried to come up with stupid reasons that I couldn't hang out with a relative that I almost never see, and worst of all she said that we were getting the the main guest room remodeled so he would have to find a hotel. God why she always like this?! Just because Marilyn Manson is part of the family, that makes him a bad uncle?! He only does all that weird stuff on stage, it's like she thinks that's what he's always like." Sam practically shouted. Danny pulled her closer and softly rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, I know it's hard Sam but you've been dealing with your mom's attitude for eighteen years, so you couldn't expect her to just change mind at that very moment. It's just the way she is. For what it's worth I think that having Marilyn Manson for an uncle is the cool." He said to her. Turning her head she smiled at Danny. "Yeah, your right. I can't make her like him she has to learn to do that on her own. And it is pretty cool having him for an uncle. Which reminds me he said that if he's ever in town again he wants to meet you." Danny smiled. "I'd like to meet him too."

It was at that moment, both Danny and Sam felt the same spark like the one at their hill flicker inside their hearts. They leaned into each other and began to kiss. Like on the hill the kisses they shared were filled with passion, lust, and love. Danny's mind focused on only one thing at the moment. It was focused on Sam, his one true love. Their tongues wrestled against each other, each trying to dominate the other. Danny broke the kiss and moved his head to Sam's neck, he began to kiss and nip at her soft and smooth skin, getting quiet moans from Sam.

"Oh D..Danny." Sam moaned in pleasure. She slid her hand under his shirt and explored his chest and back, her fingers tracing his many scars. Sam pulled Danny's head away from her neck and their lips met again. Danny's hands meanwhile ran up and down her sides. Danny felt every curve of Sam's body, and was loving her more every moment that this continued. Danny leaned forward and laid Sam down on her back, never breaking the kiss.

Neither of them wanted to stop, but they also didn't want to end up going to far. It was when Sam felt Danny's hands tracing her skirt, that she decided that they should stop.

"Danny." She said as the two lovers broke from free of the moment. Danny was confused until he saw where his hands were. Pulling them away, they looked into each others eyes and smiled. They were both filled with emotions like before, but now they were even stronger. Pressing their foreheads together they laid there in silence. Their minds told them to say what they wanted to say since their date. Slowly Danny placed his hands on her cheeks and they looked into the others eyes.

"Sam, I love you..."

"...And I love you, too Danny."


	17. Chapter 17

Danny and Sam just sat there, holding one another close. They had just taken their relationship to a new level, but where some would feel fear, they felt none. They shared a special kind of love that only they had, one that erased any fear from their minds. They were glad that they had taken this step, their lives would change but they had each other.

Danny was enjoying the moment, but his mind kept reminding him of Dani. He didn't know if he should tell Sam yet, he didn't know how she would react. He wanted to tell her now but he also didn't. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. Quickly, he turned on the TV.

When Jazz and Dani came in they saw Danny and Sam relaxing in each others arms and watching TV. Jazz noticed the way that they were sitting. It wasn't how they normally sat together. But she just shrugged it off and let everyone else in.

"Hey Danny were back." Jazz said. Danny looked up at her.

"Oh hey guys didn't hear you come in. How was the Mall?"

"It was good. We got Dani some new clothes." Valerie said.

"That's cool." Danny said before he and Sam got up. "So now we're just waiting on Tucker."

Not a second later, Tucker came in. "Did I hear someone say my name." He joked. Danny just laughed.

"Well, now that we're all here, are we ready to go?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Well then let's go."

* * *

Danny and Wraith flew along side the Specter Speeder as the team headed for Skulker's Island. They wanted to get Skulker out of the way first, mostly because they had Wraith with them to use as leverage. As they neared the island Jazz suddenly became worried.

"Hey Danny wont Skulker pick us up? I mean he has to have a security system." She asked over the Fenton Phones. Danny chuckled.

"No, Skulker is too confident in his abilities as a hunter, he's also too stubborn." Danny replied.

Finding a place close to the entrance they set down and got out. Danny walked over to the door and knocked. They waited for about a minute before the door opened. Standing there was Ember, but she looked different. Her flaming blue hair wasn't up in a ponytail, and she wasn't wearing her usual get-up. Instead she had on a pair of black sweat pants and a black t-shirt. But everyone's eye went wide when they noticed her slightly bulging stomach.

"Dipstick? What are you doing here?" The rock star ghost asked. But she didn't get an answer. It was then she realized that they were looking at her stomach. "Take a picture it'll last longer."

Everyone shook their heads. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Uh Ember, um...wow..I uh..I mean..." Danny was having trouble talking, this was the last thing that he would have expected. Ember rolled her eyes. "Right I forgot that nobody except Skulker and myself know. To put your minds at ease, yes I'm pregnant with Skulker's kid." Ember said. Danny found his voice again. "Uh...Congratulations?" Danny said. Ember shrugged. "Thanks. Now I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" She asked again slightly annoyed.

Although it was still awkward, Danny was able to talk normally again. "I need to talk to Skulker. Is he here or is he out in his hunting grounds?" he asked. Ember raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to ask why. "He's working on some equipment, come on in I guess."

The team entered and followed Ember to Skulker's working area. They saw that he was cleaning and polishing his weapons and armor. "Skulker baby, the Ghost Kid and his friends are here." Ember said to him. Skulker looked up and grinned. "Well well well. It seems that luck falls in my favor." Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Listen Skulker, I need your help." Danny said. All he got was a laugh from him. "Help. Oh I'll help, I'll help myself to your pelt whelp." Skulker said. But then he heard a caw. Wraith flew into the room and landed on Danny's shoulder. Skulker went wide-eyed. "AAAAHHHHHH!" The next thing they knew Skulker was cowering in fear behind Ember.

Ember just looked at her boyfriend. "What the hell is wrong with you? Your afraid of some bird?" She said.

Skulker pointed at Wraith. "That's no normal bird, it's the one I told you about the one that used some strange power on me." Skulker told her.

Danny walked up to Skulker. "Relax Skulker. Wraith will only attack you if you attack first. As long as you don't do that he's harmless." Danny explained. Wraith cawed and started to clean his feathers. Skulker relaxed.

"All..All right. But if he does something sneaky." Danny put up a hand. "He wont. I promise." Skulker came out from behind Ember.

"Okay then. What is it you want exactly?"

* * *

They all sat there in the trophy room. Skulker listened closely. He was unsure if his "guests" were even telling the truth. When Danny was done, Skulker just stared at the halfa.

Finally he spoke. "Let me ask you this then. How do I know your even telling the truth?"

Danny leaned forward. "That's up to you. But just so you know, this is something that Clockwork never saw."

Both Skulker and Ember's eye went wide. Something the Ghost of Time never saw. They were silent, pondering over everything. Finally Skulker nodded. "Alright I believe you. So this whole building an army thing, that's what you needed to talk to me about?" He asked. Danny nodded. Skulker sighed and held out his hand. Danny smirked and took it.

"So what is it you need?" Skulker asked.

"Your basically the de-facto leader of the ghosts. I was hoping that you could convince them to help us." Danny explained.

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

"Thanks."

Ember lead them back to the entrance. Once they were ready they flew off to their next stop: Walker's Prison.


	18. Chapter 18

Walker's Prison came into view, Danny remembered when he go locked up it there after losing his dad's anniversary gift and went to look for it. Danny and Walker had quite the history, and that was sure to come up if he even got the opportunity to talk to the ghost warden. Landing the Speeder far from the prison they started to decide what to do.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. Were not all going in, I want those who aren't coming to stay here and monitor, if things go bad I'll need you ready to come in and help us out." Danny explained. Everyone nodded. "Okay, I'm going in with Wraith and considering it was her idea and she wants to come, Danielle your coming with. The rest of you will be monitoring our progress. Be ready." Everyone except Danny, Wraith and Danielle got back into the Speeder.

Danny turned his head and looked at Danielle. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded, and the three of them headed for the prison.

* * *

Walker was at his desk going through some files. This was all he did as of now, ever since Phantom had saved both worlds. He hated it. Now he was stuck going over prisoner files day after day. The prison was never this quiet, minus him and his guards there wasn't a prisoner in a cell.

He groaned as he started to look at the Box Ghost's file, again. Not a minute later, his second in command Bullet burst into the office. "Sir!"

Walker looked up. "What is it, Bullet?" He asked with authority.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but I felt you should know that Phantom is here." Bullet explained.

Walker practically shot up from his chair. "Phantom? Are you positive?" Walker asked. Bullet nodded. "There is also a young girl that looks a lot like him and a strange bird with him sir." Normally Walker would have arrested Phantom by now, but something didn't fit. "Did you ask him why he's here?" Bullet nodded again. "He said that he wanted to speak to you, Sir."

* * *

Danny and Dani held up their hands, scanning the seemingly endless number of ghost guards that surrounded them. Wraith was on Danny's shoulder but did nothing. It was when they heard someone tell the guards to clear a path did they put their arms down as Walker ordered them to lower their weapons. As Walker made his way over to them, Danny pushed Dani behind him.

"Well now, I wouldn't have expected you to come here. Finally here to turn yourself in?" Walker asked. Danny crossed his arms a chuckled.

"Come on Walker, we've been fighting each other for years. I think you know the answer to that question by now." Danny said. Walker crossed his arms as well and narrowed his gaze. "Indeed. So tell me then why are you here then?"

Danny looked at the guards, then turned back to Walker. "I need to talk to you, but can we do it in your office? I want to keep this between us." Danny told him.

Walker only looked at Danny before motioning them to follow. The four of them headed into the prison. When they reached his office. Walker sat down in his chair and looked at the three before him.

"Now then what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

Danny explained everything to Walker. When he told him of the Necroking's escape, Walker said that he should just lock him up right now for letting a fugitive out of incarceration. But Walker listened. By the time Danny had finished Walker was pacing.

"Well...that is a threat." Walker said. This surprised Danny.

"Then you believe me?"

"No one would make something like that up, and if they told me I would be able to tell they were lying. But you didn't show any of those signs." Walker explained, as he walked back to his desk.

"So you'll help?"

"I said that I believe you. I didn't say that I would help."

Danny started to get frustrated. "Why the hell not! You said that this is a threat but your not going to help?!" Danny yelled.

"I already helped you once when you saved both worlds. But your still a fugitive and I wont help a fugitive, especially if he's the one who created the threat." Walker said. Danny couldn't believe the word that were coming out of Walker's mouth. Dani saw that Danny was getting angry, so she decided to use the leverage they had.

"If you wont help us. I should at least tell you what the Necroking did to one of your guards." She said. Walker immediately turned his gaze onto Dani.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Dani smirked.

* * *

Walker slammed his fists onto his desk. "THIS THING DID WHAT?!" Walker yelled in rage.

"You heard what I said, he attacked your guard and began to eat his flesh so he could regain his power." Dani said again.

Walker couldn't believe what he was just told. His rage reached a new level at that moment. Turning he walked over to Danny.

"If what she says is true, and I believe it is. Then this Necroking has all but destroyed the rules. He is going to pay for this. Phantom, I'll help you but don't think that this will let you off the hook." Danny nodded. "Noted."

Walker sat down. "I'll tell my guards to let you leave, no questions. Then I'll fill them in on the situation, and we'll join you as soon as we can."

"Good. And Walker Thanks." Danny said before closing the door.

* * *

Back at the Specter Speeder, the rest of the team waited hoping that they wouldn't have to go to Plan B. They were surprised and relieved when they saw Danny, Danielle and Wraith. Sam ran up and gave them both a hug.

"Oh we were so worried, but considering that your here does that mean...?" Sam asked. Both of them nodded. "Walker has agreed to help but only because of what happened to that guard." Danny told them.

"Well you take what you can get, right. So whose next, Danny?"

Danny looked at them.

"Next up. Fright Knight."


	19. Chapter 19

Pariah Dark's castle, it was the only other place besides Walker's prison that he hated to go to. But the Fright Knight was inside, trapped in the pumpkin that Danny used in their last fight together. Now he needed to free the Fright Knight and ask for his help.

"Okay guys, remember Clockwork said that Fright Knight is one of the only ghosts that still knows about the Necroking, but I'm doubting that he'll want to talk to us." Danny said as they approached the gates. They got out and headed in, walking down the hallway reminded Danny of the temple only it wasn't as creepy. They soon came to the huge doors that lead to the throne room. Together they pushed the doors open and went inside. Before them stood the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep which held the Ghost King Pariah Dark inside, next to it was a jack o lantern, the sword known as Soul Shredder impaled into it. As the Dani flew up to grab the pumpkin Danny stared at Pariah's prison. Quickly he pushed the memories away and walked back to the group.

Danny took a deep breath before grabbing hold of the sword. "Here goes." Danny pulled and removed the Soul Shredder free. The pumpkin began to shake and beams of green light shot out from the cracks that were forming. Everyone stepped back as an explosion of ectoplasm obliterated the pumpkin. Danny threw up a shield in time. As the smoke cleared they started to see a figure on one knee. Suddenly the figure shot up.

"The Fright Knight is free!" The Fright Knight shouted as he began to float back down. But the next thing he knew, his sword was thrown in front of him. Turning he was surprised by the sight before him.

"Phantom? You freed me?" He asked.

"Yep, I need to talk to you." Danny said.

The Fright Knight grunted. "Talk. We're enemies Phantom we have nothing to discuss." He told him as he picked up his sword and began to walk towards the doors. Danny got annoyed, but then he got an idea.

"Yeah I guess your right, we don't have anything to talk about. But I just thought of something, maybe I should let Pariah out. I'm sure he would love to know that you helped imprison him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep again." Danny said, smirking the whole time.

The Fright Knight stopped in his tracks, quickly he turned around and walked back.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about again?"

* * *

The Fright Knight sighed. "So the Necroking has returned huh." Danny nodded. "I was hoping that you could summon Pariah's army to help." Fright Knight sat there before standing up and holding out his hand. Danny took it in his own and shook.

"I will raise the army and they will fight for you as will I."

"Thanks Fright Knight. Sorry for the whole "Letting Pariah out" thing." Danny said. Fright Knight shrugged. "It was a clever tactic, one that I respect. Now I need to make preparations. Good luck and I hope to see you on the battlefield."

The Fright Knight walked back into the castle and the team walked back to the Speeder on to their final stop: The Far Frozen.

* * *

"Stay here guys. I can do this myself." Danny said as they arrived at the Far Frozen, Land of snow and home of the Yeti ghost Frostbite. Everyone held up their thumbs not bothering to argue. Danny shook his head and headed for the village. Thanks to his ice powers, Danny felt no difference in his body temperature. Reaching the ice fortress, Danny grabbed the door knocker and pounded it on the door. Moments later, the doors opened and there stood Frostbite.

"Great One! Why what a surprise I wasn't expecting you. Please come in and warm up by the fire." Danny nodded and entered. Danny sat down in one of Frostbite's fur chairs and reverted to his human form. With Frostbite, he didn't mind if the "Great One" was in his human form. Frostbite came over and sat down across from Danny.

"So, Danny. What brings you out here? I doubt you came just to visit." Frostbite asked. Danny stopped smiling and became serious.

"Frostbite I need your help."

* * *

Frostbite looked into the fire, he had a look of worry on his face. "The Necroking...that is indeed troubling Great One." he said, never looking away from the crackling fire. They were silent, the only sounds were the powerful winds and the popping and crackling of the fire. It was like this for a few moments before Frostbite stood up and faced Danny.

"If you came asking if we would fight, then it was a waste of time. Because you already know the answer Great One."

Danny smiled and stood up. "Thanks Frostbite, I knew I could count on you." Frostbite place a paw on Danny's back.

"Anytime you need help, we will be there right beside you. Now you should be getting back to your friends and family. I will tell my people and we shall head for the Fenton Portal as soon as possible."

"Good to hear. Well it was nice to see you again Frostbite. I see you soon." Danny said as he transformed and headed outside.

"Like wise Great One, and stay safe."

* * *

Danny knocked on the door to the Speeder. Opening it Danny walked in and sat down.

"Frostbite said he'll help, like there was any doubt." Everyone laughed. "Well that's everyone in the Ghost Zone. Now to head home and call the Guys in White. Oh and if it's okay with you guys I think I'll ride the way back." Danny said as he headed to the back and fell down on the cot. It only took a moment before he fell asleep and Valerie programed the coordinates for home in.

Now Danny had to deal with the Director of the Guys in White. Today wasn't going to get any easier for the team.


	20. Chapter 20

The Specter Speeder landed and Team Phantom exited into the lab, Danny immediately went upstairs and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number for the Guys in White's headquarters in DC and waited. After three rings a secretary finally answered.

"Hello, Guys in White HQ how may we help you?" The woman asked.

"Hello, this is Danny Fenton. I need to speak to the Director please." Danny said.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Fenton, I'm afraid that the Director is in a meeting at the moment, can I take a message?"

"I'm sorry but this is an urgent matter, I really need to speak to him." Danny told her.

"Very well, please hold." she said before the bad hold music started playing.

After about five minutes, the music stopped and someone picked up.

"Hello this is Director Michaelson speaking." The man asked.

"Hello, this is Danny Fenton and I really need to speak to you. But this is a private line, right?" Danny asked.

"It is. Now what is it you needed to speak to me about?"

* * *

"I see, and you believe that Amity Park will be this "Necroking's" first target?" the Director asked.

"Yes sir, I do." Danny replied. He was hoping that the Director would believe him.

"Very well, I will send a few agents to Amity for Recon. If this Necroking does attack they will alert me and I will send you support." The Director told Danny.

"Thank you. But you should know that you will be fighting along side ghosts."

"Understood. Agents will be arriving undercover by tomorrow. Now I must go, thank you for telling me."

"No problem. Goodbye."

Danny hung up the phone and headed to the family room. Sam was sitting on the couch and watching TV and Dani was playing with Cujo. Wraith was looking at something outside but he lost interest and began to peck at the carpet no doubt looking for crumbs of food. Jazz had gone upstairs, and Tucker and Valerie had left for city hall to get Master's Blasters ready. Upon seeing both Sam and Dani, he remembered he still had the test results in his pocket. He thought now would be a good time to tell them but he decided against it. He wanted to tell Sam first, then they would both tell Dani. Shrugging he went over and sat down next to Sam. He would tell them, but not yet. For now he enjoyed just being around them both.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Arlington Cemetery, the dark sky caked the ground in shadows. Crickets were chirping, and the sounds of Owls in the trees brought music to the world. But the music stopped. In the center of the graveyard a portal to the Ghost Zone opened and a figure walked out. As the portal closed, the figure began to walk around and looked at the many tombstones that scattered the area.

The figure then lifted a strange staff of bones into the air, the black gem began to pulse like a heartbeat, and black mist started to pour out of the figures eyes and mouth. The black mist seeped into the graves like worms. The ground began to shake as the ground in front of the white stone began to crack. The graves suddenly burst open and all was quiet again. The figure walked to one of the opened graves and waited.

A hand suddenly shot out of the open grave. This started to happen at the other graves. Dozens of corpses arose from their slumbers and walked towards the figure. The army of undead then bowed at the figures feet before they vanished in puff of black mist.

* * *

Danny was walking to Football practice, Wraith on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around Sam's waist. The coach was finally better but now they needed to make up all the practice time they missed before Friday's game. Danny was glad to go to practice it helped take his mind off of the Necroking and the war.

He was also glad that Wraith was now allowed inside the school, thanks to him for making Wraith the new school mascot. The team thought having a real raven as a mascot was better then the raven costume that they normally used. Sam wasn't into football but she loved to be with Danny and she would be able to help him if he's attacked at practice, which hasn't happened yet.

"Glad that Mr. Simon is better, and just in time. Although I'm not looking forward to today's practice." he said to Sam.

"Yeah, really. It must of been one bad bug. But now that doesn't matter. He's better and now your gonna kick some ass on Friday." Sam said.

"I thought you didn't like football?" Danny said seductively. Sam giggled and blushed.

"I don't, but I love watching you humiliate the shit out of the other team." They laughed and moved in closer.

"God, I love you so much." Danny said before kissing Sam on the lips. The moment was ended however when they heard Tucker and Valerie running at them yelling their names.

"Whoa, guys where's the fire?" Danny asked. Tucker and Valerie stopped and placed their hand on their knees and started to gasp for breath.

"Something...Something you...you need to see." Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA. Danny and Sam looked and saw that there was a News Video on it.

"So what's this?" Sam asked. Valerie finally caught her breath. "Just watch." She said as Tucker hit play.

* * *

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_"Hello I'm Jessica Ryans with breaking news. Authorities discovered earlier today that all the graves in Arlington Cemetery had been dug up and the occupants remains gone. Authorities have no suspects or idea of how something of this scale was committed. Some believe this to be of paranormal activity as evidence shows that the graves were not dug up but forced open from underground."  
_

Danny and Sam couldn't believe what they were hearing. 'Forced open from underground?' They both thought. 'How is that possible? Unless...! Oh No!' Quickly they turned their attention back to the news story.

_"The Director of the Government's Department of paranormal activities or the Guys in White as they are called, refused to comment only stating that they would be ordering an investigation into this matter. Hero of the World Danny Phantom has not yet been reached for comment, his friend and Mayor, Tucker L. Foley stated in an interview. "Danny will not be answering any questions until there is more information." That's all for now. This is Jessica Ryans signing off."_

Danny wasted no time, transforming he shot through the sky towards Fenton works, his friends not far behind. When Danny arrived he saw Jazz, Danielle, and Blake on the couch watching the news. Jazz saw him and quickly ran and pulled him into a hug.

"Danny your okay. Oh thank god." Danny returned the hug as everyone else arrived. Before they got a chance to talk however, Blake began to say something.

"Hey guys come here. There's an update."

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_"This is Jessica Ryans with an update. Reports are coming in all across the Country of graves that have been forced open and the remains gone. The President has ordered the Department of Paranormal Activities on heightened alert and the National Guard on stand by. Nothing more to report, but we will try to keep you all informed as this story develops. This is Jessica Ryans signing off.__"_

Everyone stood there, unsure of what was happening. Danny walked over to the window and just looked outside. The silence was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. They stared at Danny waiting for him to say something. Danny hung his head and sighed.

"Looks like the war has begun."


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone sat in utter silence and watched as more footage of open graves appeared on the TV. Danny held both Danielle and Sam close, he didn't want to let them go, they were his world, he would do anything to protect them. Even sacrifice himself. Danny groaned, grabbing the remote he turned off the TV, he was tried of hearing about graves opening he already knew what it meant.

None of them blamed him, they knew how he felt. They didn't realize that it was almost six until Jazz said so. "Danny, everyone should head home and get some rest, we all need to be ready." she said. Danny remained quiet for a few moments before nodding. As the group headed for the door, Sam turned and placed a kiss on Danny's cheek.

"It'll be alright Danny. We'll beat him and his army." Danny smiled and nodded. When everyone had left; Danny, Jazz, Danielle and Blake went into the kitchen and made dinner, in hopes that it would take their minds off of the news.

* * *

Danny tossed and turned in his bed, stuck in a nightmare that wouldn't end. The visions from before were stronger, he felt as if his mind was breaking apart. He ran and ran as darkness consumed his mind and all became black. He desperately looked for a way to escape, a way to wake up. The images closed in around him and began make him feel like he was choking. He started gasping for air, but he slowly became weaker as he fell into the darkness's embrace. He felt cold, weak, broken. He felt as if death was taking hold of him. As the darkness wrapped itself around him, a single tear fell from his eye. It fell through the dark abyss, not stopping or hitting the ground. But it did. The shadows began to ripple like water and loosen the grip that held on Danny's mind.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and saw a small speck of light above him. The speck began to grow bigger and he noticed something in the middle of the light. It was a bird, but just any bird it was a black raven with red eyes.

Danny slowly muttered one word before he fell into the light.

"...Wraith..."

* * *

Danny opened his eyes, he saw nothing but utter darkness. "Am I dead?" He said as he pushed himself to his feet. It was quiet, as if sound didn't exist. He started to wonder where he was when a voice got his attention.

"Danny." He turned around and to his surprise he saw Wraith.

"Wraith? Did you just talk?" he asked.

"Yes. Here in your dreams we can speak." Wraith said. He flew to Danny's shoulder and looked at him.

"Relax Danny. Your safe now the visions are gone."

Danny was confused. "Gone? What do you mean? What was that just now?"

"What you were experiencing was your body adapting to my Soulrend power. That's what you experienced back at the temple when we first met."

"Wait. So the visions and the nightmares that was my body learning to resist the effects of Soulrend?" Danny asked.

"Yes. You see Danny, you are more powerful than you think. That was proven by your ability to resist my power." Wraith told him.

"More...powerful? What do you mean Wraith? How am I more powerful?"

"I cannot tell you Danny. You must find that out for yourself." Wraith then flew off of Danny's shoulder. The darkness then began to change. Danny was now floating in what looked like the middle of space.

"There can be no existence without opposites..." Wraith began to say as he flew back to Danny's shoulder.

"...Good, Evil...Darkness, Light...Order, Chaos...there must be balance between everything. Such is my role as the Guardian of Souls. I am meant to keep balance between Life and Death. But the Necroking disrupted this balance when he was created." Wraith explained.

"Even if he no longer exists in the Timeline, he still exists in the very fabric of the universe."

"So how do we defeat something like that?" Danny asked.

"Danny...Everything must have a beginning in order to have an end. But, even existence has its limits." Wraith said.

"What?"

"Oblivion is the end of all things. It is were existence ends and new beginnings start. The Necroking is a being that tries to escape Oblivion and never end. But as I said, all things must end."

"So...even the dead...need to die?" Danny asked. Wraith looked at him and nodded.

"Yes."

Danny remained silent as he went over all this information. He then realized what Wraith meant.

"I understand." he said. The ground suddenly began to shake as Danny tried to keep his footing. "What's happening?!"

Wraith looked at Danny.

"The Necroking is here."

* * *

Danny's eyes shot open. Jumping out of bed he transformed and flew downstairs. When he entered the family room, he saw that Jazz, Blake, and Danielle were up and looking outside.

"He's here." He said. They turned around with a jump at his sudden appearance.

"Now But I thought we would have more time." Jazz said.

"Doesn't matter now, Go send out the signal and get the ghosts here quick. Blake call Tucker and tell him to get our Guys in White contact to send for everyone. Then call Sam and Valerie." Danny said.

"What about you Danny?" Danielle asked. Danny looked at her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm gonna hold them off until the army arrives." Standing up he flew out the door and into the street.

Over the horizon, Danny saw the army of undead approaching the city. Danny held his ground as the army got closer. As they entered the city Danny put his hand in his pocket and felt a piece of paper; The test results. His purpose for fighting and his motivation to live. Looking up he stared at the undead horde, his eyes flashing green he formed his ecto-blades.

"Come and get me."


	22. Chapter 22

Jazz ran as fast as she could down to the lab, the Fenton Boomerang in her hand. Running over to an emergency kit on the wall, she pulled out flare and a roll of duck tape. Quickly she attached the flare to the Boomerang and opened the portal.

"Find Clockwork." She said to the device. The Boomerang beeped once before the light turned green. Jazz light the flare and threw it into the portal.

'Please hurry.'

* * *

Sam laid in her bed, unable to sleep. She was to focused on what has been happening as of late. She was worried about Danny. His body and looks weren't the only thing that was changing, his personality was changing too. He was becoming more focused on fighting, a few times it seemed as though he wanted to completely destroy his enemies. Her thoughts drifted off as she remembered the only person, ghost or human who was like that. Dan Phantom.

She quickly pushed that out of her head. How could she compare Danny to that monster? Sure, Dan was the evil alternate future version of Danny, but Dan wasn't in the timeline anymore and Danny promised he wouldn't become that. Besides, Dan didn't love anything except destruction. Danny loved his family and friends, and most of all he loved her. She turned her head, she wouldn't let something like that enter her thoughts.

'Maybe soon Dan will be nothing but ancient history like the Necroking.' She thought. Closing her eyes, she attempted to fall asleep. But suddenly her phone rang, picking it up, she looked at the ID to see it was Blake.

"Hello."

"Sam, the Necroking and his army are here!" Blake said.

Sam went wide-eyed. "Now?! Where's Danny?! Is Danielle safe?!" she practically screamed.

"Danny went to try and hold them off, and Danielle is here with me. I already called Tucker and Valerie, their getting the Guys in White and Master's Blasters ready, Jazz sent the signal." Blake told her.

"I'll be right there." She said before hanging up. She jumped out of her bed and went to her closet. Digging around, she pulled out a Wrist-Ray and Fenton Peeler. She sprinted out her door and down the staircase, not realizing her parents were still up.

"Sam where are you going?" Mrs. Manson asked her daughter.

"Ghost emergency, Danny needs my help."

"Wait young lady, does this have anything to do with those reports of graves opening up and the bodies nowhere to be found?" Mr. Manson asked.

Sam sighed. "Yes. This emergency has everything to do with that. Danny needs me! So don't bother telling me I can't go, because I don't care right now."

Her parents were silent for a moment. "Go. We trust you Sam, go and help Danny." Mrs. Manson said much to Sam's surprise. Sam smiled and hugged her parents.

"Thanks."

* * *

Danny was slashing at the army of corpses barely making a dent in their numbers. No matter what he did they just kept getting back up. He was getting tired, starting to lose energy; he didn't know how much longer he could stay in his ghost form.

'Damn it! I can't keep this up much longer.' Danny thought as he started to back up. Using his cryokinesis, he shot a barrier from one side of the street to the other. But that didn't slow the creatures down as they began to climb over the wall of ice. Danny was running out of ideas, he needed help now. As if on cue, Danny was greeted by the sound of barking. Looking around he didn't see anything, until he looked up. Up in the air was Wraith carrying Cujo in his talons.

"Caw caw caw."

"Ruff ruff ruff."

Wraith flew over the horde of undead and released his grip on Cujo's collar, and Cujo fell down towards the creatures.

"Ruff ruff RUFF!" Right before he hit the ground, Cujo transformed into his massive form and began tearing the zombies apart. Danny then heard a humming noise and notice that it was Valerie on her hover board.

"Hey! Were here to help!" She yelled as she started blasting the zombies sky high. Turning he sighed in relief when he saw a most appreciated sight. Running down the street he saw a bunch of Guys in White agents and Master's Blasters, with Dani and Sam in the front. But just when he thought it couldn't get any better, his ghost sense went crazy. Looking up in the sky he saw a huge green stream of ectoplasm coming from his house. Shooting down the street, he saw the Fright Knight riding the Pegasus Nightmare and slash one of the zombie's heads off. Skulker's arm turned into some type of mini gun and he started mowing down the approaching horde.

"Danny!" someone said. Turning, Danny saw Clockwork. "Clockwork!"

"Sorry we're a bit late, we just got the signal." Clockwork said as he pulled out the Boomerang.

"Well better late than never." Clockwork smiled before turning to face the army of undead.

"Shall we Danny?" Danny smirked and nodded before the two of them rushed in and joined the battle.

* * *

As the undead legion began to spread out over the city each member of Team Phantom took a portion of the city to protect. Jazz and Blake were near Fenton Works determined to keep the portal safe. Blasting zombie after zombie with no end in sight was quickly taking a toll on them.

"Blake, I don't know how much longer I can hold out!" Jazz said.

"Just hold them off until Tucker can get the defense system activated!" Blake told her. One of the zombies got a little to close and ended up getting Blake's size 11 boot to it's face. Distracted by what her boyfriend had did Jazz didn't see the zombie come up from behind her an grab her. The creature threw her down and looked at her with hunger in it's dead eyes. Blake saw this but could do nothing as he became swarmed with undead.

Jazz started backing up as the zombie walked closer. It reached out and attempted to grab her, but at that moment, the sound of a car's horn got it's attention. Not a second later it was run over by the familiar sight of the Fenton RV. The creature tried to escape but then the massive wheel spun and caused it's head to explode.

Jazz looked up and saw her parents jump out. Jack rushed over and grabbed two of the creatures attacking Blake and threw them head first into a dumpster. Maddie rushed over to help her daughter.

"Jazz dear! Are you okay?!" She asked.

"I'm fine mom. How's Blake?" Jazz asked, but got her answer when she saw that no more undead were standing.

"He's fine. We would have been here sooner, but..." Maddie said as she walked to the back of the vehicle. "...We had to make a stop on the way."

Opening the doors, a giant black and green creature jumped out.

"Wulf estas tie por helpi amikoj."


	23. Chapter 23

As the battle continued, Danny kept looking up into the sky waiting for Tucker to activate the towns ghost shield. He knew that without the shield the horde would spread if they failed. Quickly turning his attention back to the battle, he saw some of the undead transforming. One absorbed the ectoplasm of a skeleton ghost into itself before green spikes burst out of it's back, arms, and legs. It's nails grew longer and green and fell to it's knees. Before he could do anything, the creature ran at him on it's hands and feet. It lunged at him only to be hit with a ghost ray.

Danny hurried over and looked at the creature. 'Well, looks like the Necroking isn't the only one that can absorb ectoplasm.' Danny thought. But when he turned back he saw more of the creatures forming.

"Oh, shit." But he was welcomed by the familiar sound of the town's ghost shield activating. "Finally! Way to go Tucker!" Danny shouted. With the shield now up, Danny could relax a bit and not have to worry about any of the undead escaping. He couldn't relax for long though, patting his pocket again he felt the test results still folded up inside. He needed to survive for both Sam and Danielle. Turning back, he was encouraged by what he saw. Aragon and Dora flew over the horde baking them it ghostly fire, Frostbite and his people freezing the undead in ice. Walker and his guards holding back the advancing zombies. Danny formed his ghostly tail and flew back towards the battle.

* * *

Sam and Danielle ducked behind the fallen "N" of the Nasty Burger sign as glowing green spikes were fired at them. Sam took a quick glance at the creatures, she saw them advancing on their position fast. They needed a plan.

'Damn it, we're trapped. We can't take on all those guys at once, we need to separate them and take them out one at a time.' Sam thought.

"Danielle! I got a plan." She said. Dani listened to the plan carefully making sure she got every detail down. "Okay, I got. I'll try to draw as many of them away and to the main battle." Danielle said. Sam nodded and took another glance at the creatures.

"Okay...3...2...1...GO!" The two of them then ran from cover and headed in opposite directions. About half of the creatures ran after Sam, while the others ran after Danielle.

Sam sprinted as fast as she could, she was going to try to trap her pursuers and take them out. But while she was thinking one of the creatures jumped and landed in front of her. It's sudden appearance caused her to trip and fall. The creatures began to close in around her. Sam got up and ran into the street trying to find a way to escape, but found none. She turned around and saw one of the creatures leap into the air and aim itself at her. Sam held up her wrist ray but never got the chance to fire when the creature was suddenly hit by a giant purple fist.

Looking up, Sam saw who lunched the attack. Ember flew down and landed in front of Sam, she was still dressed like she was when they saw her earlier. Ember turned a switch on her guitar and sent out a shockwave which blew all the creatures backwards and into a wall.

"Thanks Ember. I thought I was about to be those things next meal." Sam said. Ember was about to reply when she fell to her knees and place a hand on her pregnant abdomen. Sam ran over and placed her hand on her Ember's shoulders.

"Ember! What's wrong?!" Sam asked. Ember took some deep breaths and lifted herself up. "Don't worry. I think that all this fighting is making the kid excited." She replied.

Sam smiled and helped Ember to her feet, after telling her the plan, Sam and Ember headed off in the direction Danielle had headed.

* * *

Dani weaved through rows of buildings trying to shake the guys following her. Due to the fighting many buildings were now in rubble and made for a great maze. She was so focused on where she was going though, she didn't see that one of the creatures was running on top of a building. Unaware of the danger, the creature jumped off of the building and grabbed her. She struggled with the creature desperate to escape, as the two fell, Dani blasted the creature off with a Ghost ray. The creature landed on the concrete and a loud crack could be heard. Lucky for Dani she landed on something soft, the unlucky thing was that the soft something was a dumpster full of trash. Dani climbed out of the dumpster covered in trash.

"Oh man, gross." she said out loud. Turning herself intangible, the garbage fell off of her and onto the ground. 'I am going to need a few showers after this.' She thought. As she brushed the dust and grime from her outfit she didn't notice that the creatures that followed her approaching. Unaware of the danger, Dani continued to dust herself off, suddenly her ghost sense went off. Turning around she was knocked to the ground as one of the creatures pinned her down. Quickly she tried to turn intangible but found something was preventing her. As the creature lifted it's clawed hand, Dani closed her eyes. But the strike never came, opening her eyes she saw the creature on top of her had five glowing green claws penetrating it's chest. The creature was then lifted into the air, and Dani saw some giant werewolf with a green jacket chuck the creature at the rest of the group, and jump at the creatures. The werewolf started to rip the creatures apart one by one with it's claws until none were left standing. It then sniffed the air and turned and looked at her.

"Vi havas Danny odoro. Sed ankaŭ ne havas ĝin." It said. Dani looked at the creature as she got to her feet.

"What? I can't understand you." She said, it was then she heard her name being called.

"Danielle!" She turned to see Sam and Ember running towards her. Sam then stopped. "Wulf your here. That means that Danny's parents are here too." She said.

Wulf nodded. "Jes, ni alvenis momentoj antaŭe. Mi flaris Danny odoro, sed trovis ĉi knabino anstataŭe. Kiu ŝi estas?" Wulf asked Sam.

"That's Danielle or Dani for short. She's Danny's clone." Sam explained. Wulf was confused by this but thought nothing of it as he began to sniff the air again.

"Danny bezonas helpi!"Wulf said before running off.

"Quick follow him." Sam said as the three of them followed after him.


	24. Chapter 24

Danny stabbed another one of the creatures with an ice spear and watched as it fell to the ground. He still felt like an idiot though, realizing that all those zombie movies were right about destroying the head. Dodging another attack, he quickly stabbed the undead-thrall and shot a ghost ray at it's head causing it to explode. Not sensing any enemies, Danny took this moment to catch his breath. He was running low on energy and looked like he might drop out of his ghost form soon. Pulling out and Ecto injector, he stuck the needle in his arm and felt his strength returning. At that moment that he heard his name being shouted.

"DANNY!" He turned to see his parents and sister, with Blake, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle following.

"Guys!" He shouted, glad that they were all safe.

"Danny, you weren't kidding when you said you would need an army." His dad said.

"Oh Danny. Are you okay, sweetie?!" His mom asked as he pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine mom. I'm glad your here. Did you find Wulf?" Maddie nodded and told him that Wulf had gone with Ember to help out at City Hall.

"So Danny, how bad are things?"

"We're pushing them back, but they just keep coming. Their being controlled by the Necroking, so we defeat him then his army should fall too." Danny told them. But then the group heard a cawing and looked up to see Wraith flying at them. Landing on Danny's shoulder he cawed again.

"Wraith there you are. What did you find?" Danny then felt Wraith's energy flowing into his body and he saw visions again.

The vision showed an image of the park where a portal had opened, then he saw a figure walking out before it ended. Snapping back to reality, Danny shook his head, still dizzy from the vision. "He's in the park."

Everyone was confused. "How do you know that son?" Jack asked.

"Wraith showed me what he saw. The Necroking is in the park." Danny told them. Jack cracked his knuckles. "Well let's get him."

"No dad, I'm the one who's going." Danny said as he started walking in the direction of the park.

"Wait! Danny we can help you! You don't need to..." His mom started.

"No mom, I need to face him. I'm the one who released him, he's my problem and its my responsibility to stop him. You may not like it but its the truth. I'm the only one who can stop him." Danny looked at them knowing they wanted to beg him to let them help, but he didn't want them in danger.

They said nothing, knowing no matter what they said they wouldn't be able to change his mind. But Sam was a different story. As Danny began to walk away, she ran after him.

"Danny, please. Don't go. Let us help you." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Danny stopped and turned around, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Sam, I have to do this myself. If you or anyone else got hurt or worse, I couldn't live with the guilt." Sam began to cry. Danny pulled her into a kiss and reached into his pocket. He didn't want to tell her like this, but he may never get another chance. Parting, Danny held up her hand and placed a piece of paper into it. Sam was about to ask, but Danny was already talking.

"Sam, I'll always love you, never forget that. That's why I want you to promise me something." Sam nodded. "If I don't come back, promise me you'll take care of Danielle." He asked. Sam was now sad and confused, but she nodded. Danny then flew away leaving her alone. Sam looked at the piece of paper in her hand and unfolded it. She gasped when she saw what was written on it. She dropped the paper and just looked at the horizon.

* * *

Danny hated himself, he knew that he was the only one that could defeat the Necroking, but what he just did to Sam and everyone else. He pushed the thoughts from his head as he reached the park. Landing on the ground he saw the portal from his vision. A being then began to pass through the portal. Danny readied himself, for what was about to happen. But he never expected to see the Necroking like he was now.

* * *

The Necroking's robes were now a dark purplish red color and hid his legs from view. He now wore a thick black coat lined with thick fur and a gold chain holding both ends together. The necklace was more like armor now and covered his shoulders and chest. The shoulder plates looked just like the heads of the statues from the temple and the chest plate looked like a the skull of a dragon with a long sash down between his legs. Two massive spines were on his back right where his shoulder blades would be, the spines still had ribs and they curved in a way that made them look like horns. The crown looked nothing like it did before, it was now more like a helm with six black horns pointing up. All in all, the Necroking really did look like a king now.

Danny stared down the Necroking as the portal closed. The Necroking looked around at the destruction that his army was causing. Turning his attention back towards the young halfa, he too readied himself as the two continued to look at on another. The silence was finally broken when Danny flew at the Necroking, wanting to end this madness once and for all.

"It's time to end this!" Danny shouted, as he flew at the Necroking at top speed, his hands covered in ectoplasm. This was it, the final battle had begun.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam sat on a slab of concrete looking at the class ring Danny gave her. She was just staring at it, going over all the emotions she was feeling at the moment. She didn't know how to feel right now, she just found out that Danielle was her's and Danny's daughter. She felt betrayed, Danny promised that there would be no more secrets and yet he kept this from her. She felt scared, not by the fact she was a mother, but by the thought of losing Danny. Tears began to form at that last thought. As she began to cry harder, she suddenly felt something on her shoulder. Looking up, she was surprised to see it was Wraith. Danny was the only one, whose shoulder he liked to be on, so why was he on her's all of a sudden?

"Wraith?" Sam said out loud.

"Caw."

It was then she realized, Wraith was comforting her. Sam smiled, she didn't know why, but for some reason, she knew that Danny would be alright. Wraith's head shot up and he flew off her shoulder and into the air. Sam got to her feet and looked at the ghost bird circle the area and then fly off towards the park. It didn't take Sam long to figure out what he was doing. He was telling her to follow.

Running to the RV, Sam found everyone. "Guys!" Everyone looked at her and stood up. "Sam, what is it?" Tucker asked.

"Wraith just took off to the park, he knows Danny's in trouble." She said.

"So? What can we do? Danny told us to stay away." Tucker reminded her.

"I know that Tuck. But..."

"But what, Sam?" Jazz asked.

"But...I think Wraith wants us to follow him." Danny's parents were about to say something when an alarm went of in the RV.

"Warning. Warning. Unknown spike in Ectoplasmic levels detected. Location: City Park."

That was all everyone needed to hear, before getting into the RV and speeding off after the ghost bird.

* * *

Danny slowly began to get back on his feet, the pain he felt was unimaginable. His outfit was torn, he was covered in cuts and bruises, with blood and ectoplasm dripping from his wounds. He knew he was losing but he couldn't let the Necroking win. He then grabbed his left shoulder in pain. He began to feel it and realized he had dislocated it. Placing his hand on his shoulder he quickly pushed it back into place. Letting out a small cry of pain, Danny lifted his head and looked at the Necroking floating in the air. He had tried just about everything, and nothing seemed to work. Danny decided that it was time for his most destructive attack.

Locking his body in the right position, he took a deep breath ready to unleash his Ghostly Wail. But right as he was going to, the Necroking appeared in front of him and delivered a punch right into the middle of his chest. All the air that Danny had in his lungs was blown out of him and no wail was ever heard. Falling to his knees he finally reverted to his human form, while clutching his chest knowing that a few ribs were broken. The Necroking grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Danny let go of his chest and grabbed the Necroking's arm, trying to break the creature's grip. But, the Necroking began squeezing and crushing Danny throat. It seemed he was just going to kill Danny and not turn him into one of his minions.

As darkness started to take hold of him, Danny's mind drifted and he saw images. He saw him and his family, his friends and all of Amity Park. Then finally, he saw Sam and Danielle, his reason for fighting this war. Danny's eyes started to close and his hands began to release the grip they had, and like in his dream, a single tear fell from his eye and fell towards the ground. His last thought was of the ones he failed to protect, ending with the image of Sam and Danielle.

'Sam...Danielle...I'm...Sorry.'

But, he suddenly felt the grip on his throat disappear and he fell to the ground and was gasping for air. It was then he heard a familiar "Caw".

Lifting his head, Danny saw Wraith pecking and scratching his talons at the Necroking's face, while he was trying to hit the bird with his staff. Wraith then flew away and into the air. Wraith mimicked what he did when he fought Skulker and flew strait at the Necroking. Wraith's body then burst into pure black colored ectoplasm and hit the Necroking in his chest sending him flying backwards. Turning back into his normal form, Wraith landed next to Danny. Danny looked at Wraith, thinking over what he just witnessed. Wraith had used his own body as a Ghost Ray. The two turned in time to see the Necroking getting to his feet. Danny looked back at Wraith and into his red eyes. It was then Danny knew what Wraith meant by being more powerful than he knew. Getting to his feet, Danny began to summon any energy he could as Wraith took to the air. Danny then raised his fists into the air.

"I'm going Ghost!"

Danny transformed into his ghost form, and he looked up at Wraith and nodded. Wraith then dive bombed towards Danny and turned intangible. As soon as Wraith's body entered Danny's, Danny felt a surge of energy spread through out his body, causing his wounds to heal and his bones to mend. Danny, then flew into the air and a ring formed around his body, only this time it was black. Danny looked at the Necroking and smirked before raising his fists into the air again and shout a new phrase.

"I'm Going Guardian!"

* * *

The RV came to a stop in the park as alarms began to sound. "Warning. Warning. Ectoplasmic levels at critical and rising. Error. ERROR!" a crack then formed on the meter before bursting in a small explosion. They then noticed something in the distance. Getting out, they were shocked to see a giant orb of black ectoplasm in the sky. Maddie looked down at the ecto reader that she uses when Danny is training. Her eyes widened beyond disbelief.

"What in the world?! Danny's ecto readings are going past the red!" She told everyone. Suddenly the strange orb sent out a massive shockwave causing a blast of wind to blow past them. Using the RV as a shield, they waited for the shockwave to pass. When everything had calmed down, they looked at where the orb once was, only to see something even more unimaginable.


End file.
